Lord of the Mutants
by Kusco
Summary: What would happen if the Fellowship found it's way to the X-mansion? What would happen if Professor X got the one ring? These questions and more are answered in this fic. please RR
1. Half the size double the trouble

****

Alright this is my second fic so I hope you enjoy it. If you have questions just be sure to ask them in a review and I'll try to answer them at every update. Hope you enjoy the fic - Kusco

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men and Tolken owns LOTR. So don't sue me.

****

Lord of the Mutants

Chapter 1

****

Half the Size, Double the trouble

"Hey elf! Wait up!" the gruff voice came from behind. Nightcrawler looked behind him to see Wolverine emerge from the trees behind him. "We don't want to get separated. Not with what Chuck said that he sensed here."

"Don't worry mein fruend" Nightcrawler replied "I can hold my own in battle and you know that."

"Not you I'm worried about I just want to have a piece of whatever it was that the Professor sensed." The two x-men stared at each other a moment. They were standing in a forest near the mansion. Professor Xavier had sensed the sudden appearance of several life forms. He had sent three of his X-men to investigate. 

"I can see nothing." a voice came from above as Storm came flying down, wind whipping her white hair around. "Whatever Charles has sensed appears to be gone."

Wolverine suddenly crouched and began to sniff. "I got a sent. Actually more than one, but there's one real close. What ever it is it ain't human, but it doesn't got a bad smell. Follow me." the other two mutants began to follow Wolverine who was moving very fast being very much at home in the forest. Wolverine lept on to a rock and looked. "There" he pointed. The mutants suddenly saw a small form near a stream. Lying on it's stomach it looked dead. The X-men approached it slowly still not sure what it was. It looked human. except it was only the size of a child and had large hairy feet.

"Look Kurt," Storm said "the ears are pointed like yours."

"And here I thought that I was unique" Nightcrawler joked. "Is this a mutant do you think?"

"No," Wolverine said sniffing the air. "It's not human whatever it is."

"He's hurt." Storm observed "That much is obvious, He appears to have taken a blow to the head. We should get him to the Mansion." Just then the woods seemed to come alive with the sound of growls and footsteps.

"Trouble's coming!" Wolverine said popping his claws out. "I knew I was picking up more than one scent."

Suddenly from the trees and bushes emerged about two dozen creatures they were a bit shorter than an average man, they had grey skin, huge yellow cat-like eyes, and were armed to their sharp teeth, with swords and armor. One stepped forward.

"Give us the halfling." it growled

"I don't think so!" Wolverine said returning the growl. Without any other warning the creature leaped forward and swung its sword at the mutant. Wolverine brought his claws up and cut through his opponents sword and then attacked the creature head on. As if that was the cue all the others began to attack. Nightcrawler knocked his first opponent out and grabbed its sword and began to fight the other monsters as they approached him. Storm grabbed the small wounded creature and flew him to the top of a tree so he would be safe then came down and began to give the savage creatures a gale force wind. Suddenly the few remaning creatures pulled back as the ground began to shake and huge monster emerged from the woods it had a thick grey hide only slots for a nose enormous hands and feet which carried club.

"I think that we're going to need back up." Nightcrawler gasped He barely leaped out of the way in time as the club came down nearly on top of him. Wolverine lept at it only to be hurled into a nearby tree. Storm fired a lightning bolt at the creature, which fell to the ground but almost as quickly got up looking angrier than ever. It charged at the African mutant swing its club around wildly. Suddenly Nightcrawler appeared on it's back and began to stab with his sword. The creature howled and began to sway and lash it's arms about in an attempt to knock Nightcrawler off. The club came swinging at him, but only met air as the mutant teleported out of harms way. Where Nightcrawler had left off Wolverine took over as he jumped at the creature slashing and stabbing with his claws. The creature howled in pain and suddenly got a hold of one of Wolverine's feet.

"Logan!" Nightcrawler cried but it was too late as the creature hurled Wolverine at Storm both crashed to the ground unconscious. The monster angrily charged with its club in the air intent on finishing the job. But just before it could reach them it was hit by a red blast. The creature fell to it's back. Nightcrawler lept into action and was instantly on top of it and brought his sword down straight in the monsters chest, killing it. At this the other creature retreated to the woods and vanished

"Cyclops" Nightcrawler said turning to see the x-men leader standing with Jean and Professor Xavier. "I'm glad you came when you did but I had the beast right where I wanted it!" he joked

"Yeah" Cyclops replied. "on it's back, thanks to me." Wolverine and Storm began to come to.

"What happened?. I could sense you were in danger so we came to help you." Professor Xavier asked. Nightcrawler told of the fight and the small creature. 

"They called it a hafling" he said. As Storm retrieved him from his perch.

The Professor looked at the small being. "Get him to the Mansion he needs medical attention."

The X-man began to leave the area but Professor Xavier lingered. An hour before he had sensed a sudden appearance of all these creatures. He could not tell what it meant. He knew that they weren't mutants. He feared that it might be the new plan of one of the X-men's many enemies. Perhaps Magneto or Mr. Sinister. He just did not know. Professor X was about to leave when something on the ground caught his eye. He moved over to it. On the ground where Nightcrawler had told him that the hafling had laid was a small gold ring, hanging by a silver chain. Xavier thought he had never seen a gold ring so perfectly crafted. 

"The 'hafling' must have lost it in the struggle" he said as he picked up the ring and put it in his pocket. The weight there felt reassuring. 


	2. Of diagnostics and escapes

Thanks for the reviews. Got a question for anyone who might review this chapter. I'm not to familiar with chat talk so what does rnrn mean? I get that in a lot of reviews and I don't have a clue as to what it means. Thanks enjoy the fic.

****

Chapter 2

Of diagnostics and escapes

"Hmmmm." Henry McCoy also known as the Beast mused as he studied his newest patient. "Very interesting." 

"What is it Hank?" Cyclops asked 

"Well it appears that the Professor was right. He's not human. But very close to human. Yet as near as the diagnostics can tell he's not a mutant or an alien."

"What can you tell us of the ones that attacked him and the others?" Wolverine had brought in a body of one of the creatures that he had killed. Beast hoped over to another table and uncovered the cadaver.

"Not much I'm afraid. Like our half-sized friend over there it's obvious that it's not human. It also appears to live off of very foul edibles."

"That doesn't help much at all." Cyclops sighed. " I just don't like the idea of monsters appearing in our backyard."

"Well hopefully this midget guy will have some answers when he awakens" Beast said. Looking at the small creature. Since they had brought him to the mansion. He had shown more signs of recovery. At that moment, Beast could tell that the 'halfling' was dreaming, his eyes were moving back and forth and his hands were groping for something near his chest.

"I wonder what he's looking for?" Beast questioned aloud.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"RUN!" Gandalf yelled as they made their way down the halls of moria with orcs on there tail. 

"BUT WHAT ABOUT FRODO!" Sam yelled back.

"Frodo will be fine. Samwise!" Gandalf yelled back. although Gandalf wasn't sure of that. They had been battling at Balin's tomb when the cave-troll burst in and went after Frodo. Gandalf tried to use a spell to banish the cave-troll to another dimension but had made a mistake and Frodo, the cave-troll, and about two-dozen orcs had disappeared.

"This is all your fault!" Legolas yelled Gimli who was running behind him. "You had to insist that we go through the mines. Now look! We've lost Frodo and the ring, and we've got about two million orcs on our tail all hoping to be the first to taste elf-flesh!"

"Why don't you whine to someone who cares!" Gimli snapped back "Besides if it's anyone's fault it's Pippen's he knocked the skeleton into the well!"

"Will all you stop your bickering!" Aragorn yelled from the front "we have to find some place of refuge so Gandalf can remember the spell to bring Frodo back! Besides we need to look for hope."

"Hope!" Merry cried "what hope do we have? Frodos gone and we're being chased by every bloody orc this side of Hobbiton!"

"Well, things couldn't get much worse!" Boromir. Suddenly the company realized that the orcs were no longer pursuing them. There was a sudden thud and fiery glow came from the hall in front of them. 

"Things just got worse." Gandalf said. "We don't have time. I must try to use the same spell on us as I did Frodo."

"What is it?" Merry asked

"A balrog," Gandalf said. "Now I will try to use the spell. Everyone join hands. Whatever happens do not let go of the person's hand. Or you could be sent to who-knows-where." Gandalf began to say the spell in some form of elvish. Gimli grumbled, as did Legolas being forced to hold hands. A white light began to surround them. Pippin chanced to look behind him. To his horror he beheld a monstrous balrog bearing down on them. In uncontrollable terror, Pippin broke hands with Merry and Boromir, just as Gandalf finished the spell. The Fellowship was engulfed in a huge bright light that illuminated every part of the cavern. The balrog jumped back in surprise. When the light faded, it stood alone, in the dark of Moria.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"So what do you think Jean?" Xavier asked sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I've scanned his mind." She said a shiver ran down her spine as she related to the Professor of the dreams that the 'guest' was having. Dark dreams with riders in black. An old man in gray. "But there is one thing that is vague in his dreams." She commented "there is always something that he's looking for but it's as if his mind is trying to force him to forget what it is."

Xavier looked at Jean thoughtfully. "This is all very strange; maybe I should try to wake him." Jean noticed as he put his hand into his suit pocket and rested it there. "Yes," he concluded. "That does seem to be the right course of action for us."

Suddenly Jubilee came running through the doors gasping for breath "Sir! Beast sent me up here...gasp...it's the...the..."

"The halfling" Xavier exclaimed finishing the young mutant's sentence after scanning her mind. Xavier used his mutant abilities to reach down to the medi-lab "he's awake."

...........................................................................................................................................................................


	3. A whole lot of meetings

Thanks to everyone who gave me a review.

Liv: Gambit will make his way into the story. He's one of my favorite x-men so he'll have his place

wahinetoa: I glad that you like the story. and yes Wolverine will enjoy all the fighting that will be going on both outside the mansion and within. 

Nienna of Sorrow: thanks for your reviews you brought up many intresting points and I'll probably go back and do a few rewrites. Though there is one thing that I feel I should clarify. When the X-men fight the orcs in the first chapter and the end they fight the cave-troll from Moria. I agree an orc couldn't survive a lightning blast but I definitely think that a cave-troll could. Also if you consider the fact that Sabertooth was hit by one in the X-men movie and mostly all it did was frizz his hair. Plus lightning bolts vary in there intensity. Thanks again for the advice I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Oh yeah and thanks for answering my question about rnrn

Brazos: thanks for the review. Your answer about Pippin is in this chapter.

****

Chapter 3

A whole lot of meetings

"Sam! Gandalf!" Frodo cried hysterically leaping from his bed. "Where am I?!"

"Just calm down son," a voice came from above him came. "You're fine, you're safe."

"Whose there?" Frodo asked still very scared but calming down. Frodo looked around; he had never seen a place like it everything appeared to be made of metal. Frodo could see nobody. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Hank McCoy" the voice came. "You were injured and my comrades brought you here and thanks to my myriad skills in medical science you'll make a full recovery."

"Where are you?" Frodo said. "Why are you hidden?."

"Due to my rather uncommon appearance I was worried that I might frighten you ." answered the voice. "But if you promise to behave and don't scream I'll come down."

"I promise," Frodo said. At that Beast dropped down from his perch on the ceiling . Frodo looked the mutant doctor up and down. In Frodo's hobbit eyes Beast's clawed, dark, and fury complexion meant only one thing. 

"ORC!" Frodo screamed and ran toward the door.

"I might have known." Beast sighed as Frodo began to pry at the door unable to figure out how to get the computer operated door to open. Frodo turned and looked at Beast who had his arms folded across his chest; Frodo screamed again and pried at the door again which to his surprise opened. Not because of anything he had done, but rather because Nightcrawler had opened it. Frodo looked at the pointy eared mutant.

"Demon Elf!" he yelled and ran the opposite direction.

"Please," Nightcrawler said "If your going to call me Elf could you drop the Demon part?"

Suddenly Frodo spied Sting his sword lying on the table that Beast had placed it when he examined the young hobbit. Frodo grabbed the blade while Beast and Nightcrawler stared at him confusedly. Frodo then saw the dead Orc lying on the other table. Frodo looked around the lab again. "Where am I?" he demanded "Where are the others? Sam, Gandalf! Where are they?" The door suddenly opened by this time Frodo was expecting no less than a troll to come through, but to his relief it was a bald man in a wheelchair accompanied by a tall, fair, woman with red hair and a younger girl with short dark hair and slanted eyes. The man approached the terrified hobbit.

"It's alright." he said. Xavier eyed Beast and Nightcrawler. "Don't be alarmed I know that they look rather ferocious but really they both are very gentle."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. "Where am I? What happened to the others?"

"Hold on son." Xavier said "I'll answer one question at a time. First I am Professor Charles Xavier, and what is your name?"

"I'm Frodo," he responded "Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"Good," Xavier said "Now as to your second question. You are at my School for the Gifted. In New York. These are all former students of mine." Xavier introduced the rooms other occupants. Frodo began to relax.

"Now," Xavier continued "I need to know how you got here." 

Frodo tried to remember, he could recall being in Moria and fighting while the orcs stormed Balin' tomb, he remembered the cave-troll. Then a bright light. Frodo remembered falling through the air and hitting his head on a tree branch. After that he could remember nothing. Frodo suddenly realized that although he could remember taking the journey he couldn't remember what it was for. He felt as though he was missing something. Frodo began to feel for something around his neck but couldn't remember what it was he was looking for. Frodo was about to relate to Xavier his tale when the Professor stopped him.

"I think that it would be easier" the telepath said "If I just read your mind if you'll let me."

"Are you a wizard?" Frodo asked.

Xavier smiled realizing that Frodo understood nothing of where he was "No I'm not a wizard it's just a gift of mine." Xavier lifted his hand up to Frodo's forehead. And began to use his telepathy. In an instant Professor X understood everything, Hobbits, the Shire, middle-earth, Yet Xavier could sense that there was something that Frodo's mind was trying to cloud. Something that it wanted to forget. It seemed central to the Quest that the young hobbit had been on. Xavier ended the mind probe.

"Alright Frodo." Xavier said smiling "I don't know how you got here but I promise you that we'll try to get you back to middle earth."

"Thank you," Frodo said "but what do you mean, back to Middle-earth?"

Xavier realized that it would take some time to explain. "Why don't you come with me." He said. "I'll explain everything. Then perhaps Jubilee will take you to get something to eat."

Frodo followed him down the hall, with Jean and Jubilee in tow, leaving Nightcrawler and Beast in the medi-lab staring at each other.

"Orc?" Nightcrawler jested.

"Demon Elf?" Beast responded.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Where is that fool of a took!?" Gandalf growled.

"Pippin!" Merry called.

"Pipe down!" Gandalf quickly said. "He could be anywhere now. I told him not to break hands."

"Where are we?" Boromir asked looking at the trees. The fellowship had appeared in the middle of a forest glade. Sunlight drifting through the branches where moments before they could only see the dark halls of the dwarf mine. 

"I don't know," Legolas said "But I am glad to be out of that dark hole Moria."

"That's enough," Gimli said "In it's glory days Moria was ten times the grandeur of any Elf-Kingdom."

"Is that so?" Legolas countered. "And a lot of good it did them. Digging up demons and everything!"

"Things are not going as planned." Aragorn mused "We're lost in the middle of an unknown forest. and we've lost two hobbits one of them carrying the Ring of Doom."

"I never said that this quest would be easy." Gandalf said. "But I know we are somewhere near where I sent Frodo. I only hope that he was able to escape the orcs and the cave troll that went with him."

"Maybe he used the ring to disappear." Sam said hopefully.

"I certainly hope not!" Gandalf said "I fear that the Dark Lord would still be able to track him even though we are no longer on Middle Earth. He is so connected to the ring; and if I can send us here then he could certainly send someone or worse somethings here as well. Frodo is alone and if he uses the ring there will be no one to protect him."

"Then let us search for him," Aragorn said "We'll split up. Legolas, Gimli, and Sam will come with me and Boromir, Merry will go with Gandalf. That is if you agree."

"I do," Gandalf replied. "We shall meet up here at sunset."

"What about Pippin?" Merry asked

"We will deal with that later," Gandalf said, seeing the concern on Merry's face he added "Pippin is a fool, but since he is alone I'm sure that he will lie low. I'm sure he's fine."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Someone help me!" Pippin screamed as he ran. Everything was a daze. One moment he was in Moria staring at the monstrous balrog. The next he was in an environment completely foreign to him. Everything was appeared to be made of rock. He knew he was in a city but he had never seen buildings as tall. The streets were filled with what to him appeared to be shiny monsters moving at incedible speeds, and all around him were loud noises. But that at the moment was the least of his worries. Pippin had appeared in the middle of this city with a huge flash of light. A crowd had seen him appear and to them he could only be a...

"Filthy Mutant!" one of the people yelled.

"Get the mutie!" called another.

Pippin screamed for help but most the people that were in the streets just stared and watched as the young hobbit ran past with twelve people pursuing him. Pippin was suddenly struck from behind by a rock. Pippin fell to the ground. The mob began to close in on him. In a desperate attempt to escape Pippin drew his sword and began to swing it wildly. The act paid of as the mob backed off. Pippin ran blindly into an alleyway. Only toward the end did he see the wall preventing him from exiting that way. Pippin turned to see the mob enter the alleyway. Some of them had grabbed more stones and others had broken off tree branches. Pippin held out his sword defensively.

"What do you want!?" he cried.

"Your head you gene-trash" the lead person said lifting hand high above his head, holding a metal pipe 

"Yeah," another said. "the only good mutie is a dead mutie!"

The leader brought his pipe down but to Pippin's surprise it did not hit him nor did it hit his sword which was held up to block it. The pipe just hung there in the air. The human had let go yet it just floated there. Suddenly the sword flew out of Pippin's hand and stabbed the leader.

"What'd you do..." the human cried as he fell to the ground. Yet the sword pulled out of his stomach and began to fly toward other members of the mob. Screaming the humans ran away.

"How'd I do that?" Pippin wondered in a tone of amazement and terror as the sword floated over to him.

"You didn't," A voice came. Pippin looked above to see a man floating down he was wearing a cape and a helmet. "I did, My name is Magneto." 


	4. Addictions: Smoking, Gambling, and Rings...

A/N: Alright, because you demanded it... Gambit makes his first appearance in this chapter! Chapter 4 finally is done. It's been hard because I just got a job. So updates will be a bit slower probably once a week. just so you know I really wanted to get this chapter out bad so there's some stuff in it that I'm not wholly satisfied with so expect some editing, but I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. 

Lynne0: Well I don't know about the making the pass part but I'll think about the fight. and yes in either chapter 5 or 6 the X-men and the Fellowship will meet. 

Kathfire: Jean and Aragorm meeting are a sure thing. Though both are heavily commited to there respective honeys but, hey Scott can be jealous. 

Nienna of Sorrow: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you were pleased with the last chapter. It's not often that someone thinks that a chapter is too short.

Thanks to: me0, stri, and Acadian Angel0, for the reviews also if you have any suggestion of what you would like to see in the story I'd love to hear them. 

Disclaimer: Smoking is bad for you 

****

Chapter 4

Addictions: Smoking, Gambling, and Rings of Power

Xavier sat at his desk. His personal study was where he quietly meditated over the most important issues of mutants, and his X-men. Often he would use this retreat to reflect on how one of them was doing in their personal progression as mutants and as people, yet on this afternoon it was reserved for only one thing: Adoration. Lying at the center of his desk was the ring; he had found in the forest where they had located Frodo. Xavier was no fool. He had suspected that it belonged to the hobbit when he had picked it up; and after he had scanned Frodo's mind he was almost sure of it. Xavier could not fathom why the hobbit's mind was trying to block all memory of it. The Ring was so extraordinary. Xavier had thought that even before he had put it on. Once he did he was even more amazed as it made him invisible, not only that when he held it in his hand he could feel a surge of power. He knew that he would have to give it back to Frodo. 

"But not yet" he rationalized. "If his mind wanted to block memory of it. Then it would be traumatic to reintroduce the ring just yet." Xavier picked the ring up and began to gently stroke it. "No," his thoughts continued. "I have to study figure out the mystery before I give it back. Such and opportunity would be too precious to give up." 

Suddenly Jean walked through the door. Quickly Xavier tried to hide the ring, but it was too late Jean had seen Xavier try to hide it.

"Charles," Jean asked curiously "what have you got there?"

"What are you talking about?" Xavier said.

"What ever you hid in your coat pocket. The same thing that you've kept there for the last two days. Don't think that I haven't noticed that your hand is always in there."

"It's nothing." Xavier said defensively 

"Charles." Jean responded. "You can trust me. You've been like a father to me. I would keep it a secret if you wish. I just don't like the idea of you hiding things from me."

Xavier sighed he knew that Jean would not give in until he showed her. Reluctantly he removed the Ring from his pocket. Jean stared at the ring in astonishment.

"A ring." She said staring intensely at it. "Where did you find it?"

"Family heirloom." Xavier lied.

"It's so beautiful." Jean smiled

"It's mine!" Xavier growled. 

"Calm down Charles," Jean gasped not used to seeing Professor X angry. "I only said that it was beautiful."

"Well now you've seen it." Xavier said putting back in his pocket "Remember you promised not to tell anyone of it."

"Very well Charles." Jean said as she turned to walk out. "By the way I came in to tell you that cerebro has picked up several more traces of energy much like it did the night Frodo came." Jean had almost reached the door when Xavier called her.

"Jean! Wait!" He said. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Well not so much hurt as scared." Jean said. " I worry about you Professor, especially when you're under a lot of stress. I worry that you might create another Onslaught."

"Don't worry Jean." Xavier said reassuringly "I still have a very tight grasp of my sanity. It' just that this Ring is..." Xavier stammered for words. "Is...Precious to me."

"Just don't do that to me again." Jean said as she left. Xavier was left alone once again to ponder the Ring.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Well are you in, or are you out, Mon ami?" Gambit with cheap cigarette. Said looking at the poker tables other occupants. Rouge sat next to him, she had already folded. Across from him sat Wolverine studying his cards with a cigar in his mouth. Jubilee sat next to him holding her breath because on her other side sat Frodo who was smoking from a pipe that had been in his bag. Xavier had explained to Frodo about where he was and that Xavier would work on a way to return Frodo to Middle-earth, but in the meantime he made Frodo a guest at the mansion and assigned Jubilee to be his companion. Frodo had quickly become accustomed to the X-men. 

"Ugh." She said "it's bad enough that I have to sit through this boring game. But do you three have to smoke?"

"Sorry Darling." Wolverine said "It's almost a rule when your playing with the Cajun you got to smoke."

"Then why didn't Aw haveta smoke?" Rouge countered.

"You get by on looks Chere" Gambit said.

"Well Aw think that it's gross." She said giving him a disgusted look. Gambit sheepishly put his cigarette out. Frodo laughed 

"Well no fair for him if I smoke." He said putting his pipe out.

"Wolvieee!" Jubilee said.

"Nothing doing kid." Wolverine said puffing on his cigar. "Cajun I raise you two." Wolverine tossed two chips in. 

"I'll see dat" Gambit said tossing two chips in. 

"As will I," Frodo said who had just recently been introduced to the game, but had caught on quite quickly. "And I'll raise you three."

Wolverine side and put his cards face down on the table. 

"Called my bluff. Good one bub" he said to Frodo.

"Well, well," Gambit said "Looks like it be just you and me."

"It would seem so," Frodo grinned. 

"How 'bout we make dis interesting." Gambit said slyly 

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"If I win. You give me dat nice shiny sword of yours." Gambit replied

"And If I win?" Frodo asked. "Sting was given to me by my Uncle Bilbo its very valuable to me."

Gambit thought for a moment. "Well den," Gambit said finally "I've got a date wit Rouge tomorrow night. If you win you go in my place."

"Remy!" Rouge shouted.

"Don't worry chere." Gambit interrupted "I never lose."

"Well Aw won't be part of this" she said storming out. 

"I'll take that bet!" Frodo said. Gambit dealt the cards both studied them for a moment. Finally Gambit smirked.

"Sorry, but I win!" He said putting down four kings. "What you got?"

"Well I'm not sure." Frodo said showing his cards. "All I have are four aces, Is that good?" 

Gambit's mouth practically hit the floor. Wolverine chuckled and Jubilee ran out of the room yelling.

"Hey Rouge guess what!? I wouldn't wear your high heels tonight!"

"I don't believe it." Gambit stammered "I even cheated!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Wolverine yelled jumping the Cajun. All Frodo could do was laugh at the sight of Gambit trying to escape the infuriated Wolverine. Well laugh and collect all the poker chips that had fallen to the floor.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Night had fallen. Legolas, Gimli, Sam, and Aragorn trudged through the woods. They had searched all day but could find no trace of Frodo. What was worse they had, had a hard time finding their way back to the meeting sight. 

"I don't mean to complain." Sam said tiredly "but this is a real fix that Gandalf has got us in. I know he's wise and everything but he couldn't even find Mr. Frodo for us."

"Gandalf is doing the best he can, " Aragorn said. "And trust me he's every bit concerned for Frodo that you are."

"Do you smell that?" Gimli asked "there is a foul smell. But I have no idea what it is."

"Yes." Aragorn said sniffing the air. "The air does not smell pure here. Legolas, do you see anything?"

"The woods thin a bit ahead, but I do not see much more." The elf replied. The companions continued forward for a while. Then suddenly halted. Before them lay a road, but one as they had never seen.

"What manner of road is this?" Gimli cried. "It's all black save the yellow lines in the center and it smells of tar!"

"Yet it is so smooth. I can see know seams of other stones. It's as if it was all one big stone." Legolas said he looked down the road his eyes widened "What manner of beast is that!"

"What," Aragorn said "What do you see?"

"Look for yourself." He replied. Aragorn looked in the dark he could see two bright lights rapidly approaching them.

"Get down!" He yelled Legolas and Gimli immediately ducked but Sam just stared at the approaching lights mesmerized. 

"They're so bright" he said. "They're like two big eyes." Aragorn leapt to get Sam out of the way. The "creature" came bearing down on Sam who finally started screaming and jumped just as it swerved and barely missed him. Infuriated at what he thought was an attempt on the hobbit's life, Gimli hurled one of his axes at it. There was a crashing sound and the creature turned around and stopped with the lights blaring in the companion's faces.

"We're going to die!" Sam who was curled up in a ball screamed. Out of the "belly" of the creature a man came. He looked at the axe, which was embedded, in the creature's "back end".

"MY CAR!" He yelled "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!" The man stormed angrily to the four companions and began to curse furiously at them. When he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed that three of them, had weapons drawn on him.

"What manner of creature is that!?" Gimli demanded motioning to the car. "Speak quickly!"

A horrified look suddenly came over the man's face, as he looked closer at Gimli and Legolas. "You're muties!" He exclaimed. "Like that one that tried to kill those people with a sword in New York two days ago!"

"What?" Aragorn asked

"You didn't answer my question!" Gimli interrupted, holding his axe up.

"YOU WON'T GET ME YOU FILTHY MUTIES!" The man screamed as he pulled out a small dark object and pointed it at them. "NOT ONE STEP CLOSER OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" The three "muties" didn't react at all to it.

"I'm warning you!" Gimli growled stepping forward.

"STAY BACK!" The man hollered as he began to pull the trigger, but just then it began to glow red-hot. The man screamed and dropped the gun. Then came a huge flame from the woods knocking him down. 

"BE GONE!" A powerful voice came. The man ran to his car and sped off as fast as he could.

To the four members of the Fellowship that had beheld the spectacle there was no doubt in their minds as to whom it was: Gandalf emerged from the woods accompanied by Boromir and Merry.

"Well looks like I came in the knick of time." Gandalf commented.

"You always do." Legolas said "did you have any luck finding Frodo?"

"We did," Boromir said "and we didn't"

"I believe that we found the spot where Frodo arrived." Gandalf said " we found some dead orcs and the cave-troll, also dead. And where I believe Frodo had lain. But it's as if he disappeared. No trace of his footprints."

"You mean Mr. Frodo killed the cave-troll?" Sam who had since gotten up asked. 

"No," Gandalf said. "Nor do I believe that the orcs have him. He was saved...by what I do not know. The orcs and cave-troll had very unusual wounds on them. I advise more caution." He looked directly at Sam "From everyone"

"Let us go to this place." Aragorn insisted 

"No," Gandalf said, "Let us make camp and we will go tomorrow. There has been enough, 'adventure' for one evening." They began to walk in the woods in order to find a suitable place to make camp. Gimli straggled behind. Legolas approached him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Stupid man." Gimli grumbled. "He and that accursed beast they got away with my axe!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"WRAITH'S! HELP ME!" Frodo screamed as he awoke from his nightmare, flailing his arms around himself in his bed. His shoulder burnt with pain where he had been stabbed. "HELP ME!"

The door opened Storm rushed in, "What is it?" She said steadying Frodo "You're fine. Your safe."

Frodo gasped for air, still panicked "They're here!" he said "In the hallway! I saw them! The Wraiths" Frodo's mind flashed to his dream. He had seen four Nazgul enter the mansion swords drawn. They had walked down the hallway toward Frodo's room. His mind had flashed to their white image of when he saw them while wearing the Ring. "The Ring!" Frodo yelled suddenly remembering. "WHERE'S THE RING!" he began to get more frantic. Storm was having a hard time keeping him from falling to the floor. 

"What are you talking about?" She said "What ring!? I was just in the hallway! No one is there!"

"My Ring!" Frodo yelled then suddenly he fainted. Storm stood up to call for help but as she turned she saw Professor X in the doorway.

"Charles!" Storm cried before she could continue Wolverine, Jean, and Cyclops came running up behind him.

"What happened!" Cyclops demanded "We heard screaming!"

"It was Frodo." Xavier said "I came as soon as I heard him screaming from down the hallway. Frodo apparently had, had a bad dream. He was so frantic that I used my telepathy to make him sleep.

"You did that!?" Storm gasped, looking down at Frodo who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Charles!" Jean said angrily at his misuse of his telepathy.

"You know of the head trauma he had." Xavier defended. "I could not allow him to slip into some sort of delirium tomorrow I will talk with him and counsel him, but in the meantime I suggest that everybody get some rest. You all watched the news. There blaming a mutant for attacking a group of people in New York with a sword. We will be busy tomorrow." With that Professor X turned and went down the hallway and to his room. 

"I can't believe that Charles would do that sort of thing." Storm commented as they left Frodo's room.

"What was Frodo saying?" Cyclops asked.

"He was ranting about Wraith's coming to get him and something about a ring." she replied

"A ring!" Jean gasped they all looked at her questioningly. " It's nothing." she said just then Wolverine stopped and sniffed the air.

"That's what I thought I smelt." He said half to himself.

"What?" Storm asked

"Fish," he answered

"You means something smells fishy," Jean sneered "I agree."

"No, Darlin" Wolverine said "I said fish, there is the scent of fish around here. Probably nothing. but keep an eye open."

"Two eyes," Cyclops said. "Something's not right here."

"Two eyes?" Wolverine smirked. "Cyke I didn't know that you could do that."

"Shut up Logan" Cyclops said "Those jokes were funny when we first met."

........................................................................................................................................................................... 

"I don't know how I can thank you enough!" Pippin said as he crammed food down his throat. "If it hadn't been for you, Those people would have killed me!"

Magneto sat at the other end of the table contemplating his guest. Though short in stature but large in appetite the young 'hobbit' as he called himself was a chatterbox.

"I'm sure that Gandalf and the others will find a way to reward you." He said finishing his meal. "But I am glad to be out of that cave. It was such a dark place. I hope that we can find Frodo; the quest wills all have been in vain without him."

"Aw yes," Magneto finally said. "Tell me more about this Frodo friend of yours and his ring."


	5. Fear and Loathing in Xavier's

****

Chapter 5

Fear and Loathing at Xaviers

Xavier slept fitfully, he kept on seeing images. Always someone trying to take the Ring from him, Sometimes Frodo, other times Logan and others. He awoke in the darkness of his room. His hand automatically flew to his chest where the Ring hung by a chain. Xavier sighed in relief. He looked toward his door the knob slowly turned. _"not again"_ he thought, he had was dreaming. He knew it because he had had this dream every night since he scanned Frodo's mind. Black-clad figures with hoods stalked into his room reaching toward the Ring "_Not this time!" _he thought, In the real world Charles Xavier was a cripple unable to walk. However in the realm of dreams and the mind, he could do anything he wanted. Xavier stood upon his bed and reached his hand out one of the swords flew out of the black figures hands. Xavier leapt upon the Black Figure closest to him and stabbed it in the chest. The other figures fled leaving him standing over the body of the one he had killed.

"Now," Xavier said pulling back the hood "To find out who you are." 

"NO!" he recoiled. The face behind the hood was none other than "Jean what have I done!"

Xavier awoke in a cold sweat. The dream was over. Xavier clutched the Ring about his chest. It was warm to the touch.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Jubilee woke up to the smell of bacon. She looked at the clock. It was 12:30. "Who in there right mind makes breakfast at 12:30" she said to herself as she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Frodo was busily eating. Beast was at the stove with a chefs hat on and an apron on. He turned and saw the young mutant staring at scene.

"Greetings!" he beamed "We were beginning to think that you'd never wake up! Frodo is just finishing up his second breakfast."

"Second Breakfast?" Jubilee asked.

"Apparently where Frodo comes from they have six consecutive meals" Beast commented as Frodo finished up another side of bacon. Jubilee scanned the hobbit up and down. 

"Where do you put it all?" She asked. Frodo patted his stomach in satisfaction. 

"Thank you, Hank." Frodo said "I haven't had a breakfast like that since I left Rivendale."

"Yo! Beastie-boy" Jubilee said sitting down next to Frodo. "Dish me up some of them eggs!" Beast sighed as he scooped up some eggs from the pan. "You know sometimes I wonder if Logan is a good influence on you. Perhaps you could be Scott's protégé."

"Thanks but no thanks Beast" Jubilee replied "What would he teach me? How to have my panties in a wad? I don't think so!" Jubilee looked down at her eggs she had just eaten. "EWWW! GROSS! There's a long blue hair in my eggs!"

"Oh please child!" Storms voice came as she walked in "You act like it's the end of the world."

"How could you eat those!?" Jubilee continued looking at Frodo ignoring Storm.

Frodo just smiled "After what I've been eating for the past while. This cooking is fit for kings."

"I say fit for the garbage disposal! GROSS!" she said as she stood up and walked to throw the eggs away. Just then Psyloke and Angel passed through heading to the Danger room for a training session. Both were in uniform. Frodo was instantly mesmerized by them. Psyloke suddenly turned and looked at him. 

"I don't think that thoughts like that are appropriate my petite friend." she said while leaving the room. Frodo sat a gasped .

"How did she..." he began.

"Aww!" Beast said "My young hobbit you have just learned a sad fact of being a resident at X-mansion. Quite often you'll find that the most attractive women who where the least amount of clothing. Are telepaths!"

"How are you Frodo?" Storm asked changing the subject. "Do you feel better than you did last night?"

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked

"I mean, your nightmares." Storm could see that Frodo had no memory of them. "You woke up screaming last night. You do not remember?"

"No," Frodo said soberly "All I remember of last night is going to sleep then I woke up early in the morning and Professor X asked to talk to me. Then I came down and had breakfast."

"I see." Storm said pondering what the hobbit had just said.

"What did you talk to the Professor about?" Beast asked.

Frodo strained "I can't recall." he tried harder to remember, but just then Rouge stormed into the kitchen followed by Gambit.

"Please Chere!" he said. "It was all a joke me and Frodo were just playing!"

"No Remy!" Rouge retorted facing him. "Aw already told you. You made that bet and Aw won' let you weasel out of it. I'm goen with Frodo tonight. It will serve you right"

"What!?" Frodo said alarmed "You mean that whole bet was real!?" he looked down at sting realizing that he had almost lost it. "Wait! Rouge!" He said hopping down from his stool and chasing after the couple "We're not even the same race!" he yelled, Jubilee followed

"I can't wait to see how this ends!" she said as she turned the corner.

Beast and Storm looked at each other. She had already told him of the night before.

"I will go and talk to Jean." Storm said "There is something dark at work here." Just then they heard a familiar "bamf" sound as Nightcrawler suddenly appeared. 

"Have you seen the news!" He said as he ran over and turned on the T.V. There was a news reporter speaking while it showed footage of a young man looking at his car. There was an axe stuck in the trunk. "As we just stated" the reporter said "Officials believe that last night attack was linked to the attack in New York on a group of people with sword." the image changed to the young man whose car had been damaged.

"There were four of them." He said frantically "One of them stood in the road to get me to stop then the other three came out and attacked me. Then one attacked me from the woods throwing fire at me. I was barely able to escape!" The reporter continued.

"The Pentagon in response to these attacks have authorized the use of Sentinels to investigate and capture the mutants responsible for these attacks."

"I'll go get the Professor," Beast said.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"You were right Gandalf," Aragorn said stooping on the ground looking at where Frodo had been. "He was definitely here." Aragorn surveyed the area calling upon his skills as a Ranger to figure out what happened. There were many strange tracks. The area stunk because of the dead orcs and cave troll that were there. "What is odd" he added "Is that Frodo did not walk away; there are no sign of hobbit tracks anywhere. It's as if he just flew away." 

"Oh Mr. Frodo" Sam said "Where are you?" Sam looked at Gandalf "I'll have you know that I didn't lose sight of him!"

"Very good" Gandalf said "When we find him you just keep that up!"

Suddenly Legolas became agitated. He ran to Aragorn and Gandalf. "There's something here!" said "I can feel it."

Boromir suddenly drew his sword. "The elf is right" he said "There are orcs in the woods!" An arrow suddenly whizzed toward Aragorn, Boromir deflected it by jumping in the way with his shield up protecting both of them. Orcs suddenly stormed out of the woods. Though not many. The hobbits gathered around Gandalf who began swinging both his staff and sword around, to defend the halflings.

"I remember these!" Gimli said while swinging his axe "These are the orcs from Moria! So whoever attacked them didn't kill them all! Good! More for me!"

The battle did not last long. The Fellowship made short work of the orcs. In the end only one was left alive. Boromir had knocked its weapons out of it's hands and pinned it to the ground for questioning.

"The halfling!" He yelled "Where is he?"

"They took him." the orc said smiling "the demons, and the witch."

"The ones that did this?" Aragorn said pointing at the rotting cave-troll.

"Yes." the orc "They shot fire from their eyes and lightning from their hands! They killed our leader, but we escaped when the cave-troll came."

"Where did they take him?" Legolas demanded

"I don't know. They flew him away in a giant black bird that roared and stank." just then the orc pulled out a conceled blade and stabbed upward at Boromir, but the Gondorian warrior was prepared and stabbed the orc first with a conceled knife of his own.

"I thought that you were being to cooperative." he said. In that moment Gandalf spoke.

"Aragorn" he cried looking down at the earth "Come here and look at these tracks!"

The Ranger stepped forward and stooped to the ground "It cannot be!" he gasped.

"What?" Merry said looking down at the set of tracks that Gandalf and Aragorn were looking at . "What is it? What made those tracks "

"Not what" Aragorn said gloomily "but whom"

"Gollum," Gandalf said "Frodo's peril has just grown"

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Does everyone have the plan clear?" Xavier said debriefing his X-men

"Yes sir," Storm said ", Gambit, Jean, Nightcrawler, and I will go and find these people before the Sentinels can."

"And Wolverine, Rouge, Beast, and I will stay here to defend the mansion" Cyclops finished. 

"Very good," Xavier said. "Good luck my X-men" Everybody left except for Jean, Cyclops, and Beast. Xavier sighed guessing as to what it had to be about, he looked at Jean "I thought you promised not to tell." he said.

"That was before," Jean said with her arms folded.

"Sir," Cyclops began "We're just worried, Ever since Frodo came you've spent the majority of your time locked up in your study and with what has been happening, With You putting Frodo to sleep and then wiping his memory of it all..."

"So it has come to that." Xavier said coldly "I use my time to study something of great importance and you begin questioning my decisions about how to care for the psychological well-being of someone."

"Sir if I may be so bold" Beast interrupted "What our fearless leader was trying to say is that your not acting like yourself. What we all are wondering is: Why all the secrecy about this ring and How does it relate to Frodo?"

Xavier stared at the trio, his hands fingering the Ring in his pocket.

"You see Charles!" Jean said "even now you have that Ring in your hand. All we want is an explanation."

Just then and alarm sounded. Xavier looked at the three. "We have no time for this! Every minute we waste bickering puts those people in jeopardy! We'll talk later and I'll explain everything you want to know about the Ring"

The trio reluctantly left, As if he could not wait any longer Xavier pulled the Ring out of his pocket and began to caress it ."_That was too close,"_ his own voice in his head began _"They musn't meddle! The Ring is ours!"_

"I can't blame them." Xavier replied to himself "They know that this is important. They just want answers."

_"Then why not give them answers!" _The voice continued_ "Like the answers you gave Frodo this morning."_

"That was an extreme case!" he countered. "Frodo is suffering from severe trauma! It's to dangerous for him to remember the Ring...just yet."

_"You can't wipe his memory forever. As long as Frodo is around he is a danger to us!"_

"What are you proposing?"

_"The hobbit has already lost his chance to have the Ring! We need to be rid of him permanently!"_

"No."

_"Do you want them to take the Ring from us! We could make it look like someone else did it."_

"Actually," Xavier said "We could make someone else do it!"

_"Yes! Yes!" _the voice cheered_ "Then the Ring will be ours! We will make all your dreams come true!"_

Xavier looked fondly at the Ring "My Precious!" he said

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Gollum!" Sam gasped " How'd he get here!?"

"Don't you see he must have been near the battle at Balin's Tomb!" Aragorn concluded.

Suddenly Legolas began to get nervous. "Something's not right," he said. "Did you feel that?"

The others stopped talking and began to listen. The both heard and felt loud crashing sounds. The earth beneath their feet quivered.

"What is going on?" Boromir said looking to Gandalf, The old wizard just stood with his staff in hand.

"Something is coming" he said

"Is it the Balrog?" Sam asked "Is it here too!

"No, I don't know what..." He was interuppted as some trees came crashing down near them. The company beheld and armored giant, At least as tall as the balrog.

"Two human life-forms detected" it said "Four non-human life-forms execute!" With that light erupted from its hand nearly hitting Gimli who was saved at the last moment by Boromir. Legolas shot an arrow which bounced of uselessly. 

"Surrender or be terminated." the creature said Gimli attacked throwing an axe which smashed into the leg causing miniscule damage.

"What is this thing!" Merry screamed as he dogded another blast from it's hand. Suddenly Gandalf pulled out Glamdring.

"We have to strike higher!" Aragorn said as he attacked the creatures leg.

"So be it," Gandalf said he threw his sword the blade erupeted into flame and cut directly into its head. The sword returned to Gandalf's hand.

"Yes!" Gimli cried as he threw his axe at the head of the armored creature. The axe flew straight to the middle of the face. The monster toppled backwards knocking down trees as it fell. Aragorn and Boromir were on top of it in an instant and began to stab the head with their swords. A light faded in the creatures eyes. The company gathered around it.

"What manner of creature is this?" Gimli asked looking into the parts that were cut and stabbed. "The whole thing appears to be made of metal."

"I have never seen anything like it." Gandalf said, he looked up the shadows of the trees had grown large and night would soon come. In the distance there was the crashing of trees, more were coming. "We must hurry and find cover. We were lucky this time but we had better not press it." The Fellowship ran into the woods.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Do you have them?" Storm asked as looking to the other woman as she piloted an X-jet.

Jean concentrated "Yes," She finally said "I can feel their minds! They're in danger! Nightcrawler came running from his seat.

"Bring the ship down!" He said urgently "I've found something! I was looking out the window when I spotted it!"

Storm brought the jet down to a hover. Below them was the wreckage of a Sentinel. The X-men exited the craft. There were signs of the fight all over and tracks.

"It be times like dis dat we need Wolverine." Gambit muttered.

"But he is not here and so we will have to make do without him." Storm said let us continue the search from above. They started to enter the jet, all but Beast who stood silently in heavy thought.

"Hank?" Storm asked

"Just having a moment of quiet contemplation" Beast said "I was pondering on what Gambit had said, he's right this is just the type of caper that Wolverine would be needed for. Curious that the Professor had kept him behind." suddenly there was an exploding sound not far from them.

"Come we are needed!" Storm said as they entered the jet.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Darkness had fallen over x-mansion. Frodo had gone to bed early all the thrill of trying modern video games with Jubilee had been quite a lot for him. He fell into his bed exhausted not even bothering to take his clothes of, He fell quickly into dream, He was back in the Shire, with Bilbo. They laughed and spoke of their adventures. Merry and Pippin came with Sam and they had wine from the wineyard everything was perfect. Suddenly the fire went out and darkness filled the room. Before Frodo's eyes his friends transformed into black hooded wraiths and Bilbo had become a small thinly creature.

"Give it to us!" It screamed "My precious _gollum, gollum,_" he pounced and Frodo woke up screaming. His room was dark he could not see very much save for the moonlight that came in from a window. He suddenly became aware that he was not the only one in the room.

"Who's there!?" he called into the darkness he grabbed Sting, no light issued from it. He suddenly remembered his dream. "Gollum!" he heard heavy breathing, Something moved in the dark. Then entered the pale moonlight.

"Wolverine!" Frodo sighed "It's you... I thought that it was..." Frodo looked into the mutants face. There was only anger and rage in his eyes, a growl escaped his lips. Just then there was a 'snikt' sound.

"Your claws?" Frodo swollowed "What are you going to do with..."

Wolverine growled and lunged Frodo screamed and fell back. Everything went black and the last thing he felt was a Wolverine's claws thrusting at him.


	6. Terror and Losses

A/N: Okay folks I finally finished this chapter. I've been looking forward writing this on for a long time. So I hope that it's enjoyed also in last chapter I said that Beast would be staying in the mansion but later on I had him in the X-jet with the other group. Basically I screwed up so If anyone cares I've changed that to the way I meant plus some grammatical errors.

Acadian Angel: The Ring reacts differently to everyone. It took Bilbo a whole lifetime to be corrupted, But I must point out that as the movie says "the hearts of men are easily corrupted" Hobbits are stout creatures and for some reason with stand the Ring's evil better then men. Plus what you said also is very true. Xavier's power is also affecting the power of the Ring but as you said he's a strong man and In this chapter we get to see some of that inner strength come back.

Vampire Queen: Thanks for reading and for reviewing. as far as your question goes... It's only a matte of time.

Nienna of Sorrow: Thanks for your review. If you hadn't pointed out my spelling errors I wouldn't have found my mistake with Beast. I owe you one. I'm glad your enjoying the story 

Brattax23: Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 6

Terror and Losses

"What's going on!" Cyclops yelled pounding on Frodo's locked door. He had heard Frodo screaming and what sounded like Wolverine roaring. Suddenly there was another growl. Cyclops took action. He quickly lifted his glasses and blew the door down in a flash of his optic blasts. He as he entered the room he heard Rouge come in behind him.

"What happened?" She gasped. To their horror they saw Frodo lying on his stomach blood trickling from his head. Wolverine stood hunched over him claws drawn.

"Wolverine!" Cyclops yelled the other mutant faced him and growled lunging savagely at him, before Cyclops could do anything Rouge jumped in the way knocking Wolverine in the face. He flew backwards hitting the wall. Wolverine slowly got up holding his head. He looked up.

"Scott...Rouge..." he said confusedly "how did you...?" Suddenly he seemed to regain his senses. "Frodo!" He said stooping down to the hobbit. "I woke up! I could swear that I smelt Sabertooth I followed the scent to here. Then I saw Frodo...only it wasn't him I saw it was Sabertooth and I...No!" Quickly he pulled Frodo's body up, but to his surprise the only blood was that from the head wound he got when he fell from his bed. 

"But I...stabbed him!"

Cyclops knelt down besides them. There were three claw rips in Frodo's clothes but he was not bleeding, He looked closer the rips did not reveal skin but something shiny underneath Frodo's clothes. Suddenly Frodo began to come to; He opened his eyes and saw Wolverine stooping over him. Frodo began to scream.

"Help!" He struggled 

"No, calm down kid." Wolverine said stepping back Frodo continued to scream. It took a good ten minutes to calm him down.

"How did you survive Wolverine's claws?" Cyclops asked "they can rip threw solid steel!"

"Its called mithril" Frodo said unbuttoning his shirt revealing a shiny shirt of mail. "My Uncle Bilbo gave it to me. It' s as hard as dragon's skin."

"Well it saved your life." Cyclops said then he looked to Wolverine "There's only one person in this mansion that could have done that to you"

"But the Professor would never do that." Rouge said

"Get the others," Cyclops replied.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"There!" Nightcrawler yelled pointing out the window.

"Yes I see it" Storm said she watched as a Sentinel flew away. "I wish to follow it but we must help those on the ground" below them they could see the wreckage of another sentinel and six people. As the X-jet lowered they began to be able to make out what they looked like. The X-jet landed. 

"De don look happy to see us" Gambit commented looking out the cockpit window. The six companions stood ready for battle with weapons drawn. The X-men exited the plane and stood before the other group

"I am Sto..." the X-men leader began but was cut short by the short bearded bearded.

"You people are those of whom the orc talked about!" He held his axe up "what have you done with Frodo?"

"If you just give us a moment to explain" Beast said stepping forward suddenly the blonde haired pointy eared one drew and arrow and pointed it straight at him.

"Not another step, Orc!" He said

"Stop this!" another said stepping in front of the long bearded one and the blonde one. "If they wanted to fight us they would have attacked us already!" He approached the X-men. " I am Aragorn these are my companions, Boromir, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas, and these two hobbits are called Merry and Sam. One of our dwindling fellowship has recently been taken by these creatures. Do you know where they have taken him? " He said pointing at the wrecked Sentinel. "What are these mechanical monsters?"

"Not much for small talk is he?" Nightcrawler said leaning over to Gambit. Storm approached Aragorn 

"I am called Storm and these are my teammates called Beast, Gambit, Jean, and Nightcrawler."

"You didn't answer his question." Boromir said "What are these creatures and where have they taken our comrade?"

"They're called Sentinels" Jean responded 

"And I suppose that you know where they come from." The short bearded one interrupted stepping forward with his axe drawn. "They're in on it with these 'sentinels' Aragorn I know it!" He looked at Jean. "Where have they taken Gandalf!" He demanded

Gambit jumped forward pulling out three cards and charging them. "Dat's not da right way to treat a lady." He challenged. Immediately the blonde elf drew his bow.

"Whatever kind of magic your planning on using I'd suggest you don't for I will not miss!" He said. Gambit immediately locked eyes with the elf he could tell that this one would be trouble for him.

"Enough of this!" Storm interceded she looked to Aragorn "We have Frodo at our mansion, as for your other friend we do not know but we will help you find him."

Before anyone could react Sam ran forward past Aragorn and Gimli and up to Storm "you have Mr. Frodo!" He said gleefully "is he alright? Did he escape the orcs?"

"We saved him from them" Nightcrawler said

"Then he is alright" Boromir said "and the Ring? Does he still have it?"

"Ring?" Jean gasped looking thoughtfully at Storm.

"You had best come with us" She said looking at the band "we have much to talk about."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Aw don see no one." Rouge said as they inspected Xavier's room, which was down the hall from Frodo's who had stayed there to regain his composure.

"Professor!" Jubilee called there was no answer the room was dark and quiet.

"He's here." Wolverine said "I can smell him! Come out Chuck!" He yelled "we got questions for ya bub!"

"I can't see him anywhere." Cyclops commented.

But they were being watched. Xavier sat huddled in a corner with the ring on his finger. Though his x-men appeared blurry to the vision. The Ring enhanced other senses. One of them being his telepathy. He had never felt so much ease entering someone's mind as he did now. His mind control over Wolverine would have worked if Frodo hadn't been so well armored.

"_We'll try harder next time." _He thought

"NO!" He countered himself "this has gone on far enough!"

"_They'll take it from us_!" He challenged, before his internal conversation could continue. Wolverine suddenly started to move closer. Quickly Xavier stretched out his mind and touched Wolverine's making the mutant mentally lose the scent.

"_No one must find us_" he thought but he suddenly became aware that someone had found him. He had that feeling of being watched. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. A fire wreathed cat-like eye appeared before him.

"**You cannot hide!**" He heard it say. "**There is no life in the void only death**" Xavier wrenched the Ring from his finger screaming. His X-men rushed to him. Though they knew that everything was not right with him, they wanted to help their mentor.

"Professor!" Cyclops cried "what happened?"

"An eye!" Xavier said looking at him " A fiery eye! I've been found " little did Xavier know that Sauron had already found the mutant realm some time before. The Ring had kept calling out until it connected once again with its master. Sauron had sent for its retrieval

Before anyone else could react they heard Frodo scream out. Cyclops looked at Xavier

"Go," he said "I'll be fine I was just shaken" the X-men left the room. Xavier pulled himself into his wheelchair. He felt a chill run through him. He remembered the eye.

"I have to hide" said to himself

Meanwhile Frodo was writhing in pain on the floor holding his shoulder. "The Wraiths!" He screamed "They're coming!" Rouge struggled to keep the hobbit under control. Suddenly she heard Jubilee say

"Wolvie what's going on outside?"

Rouge looked out. The moonlight and stars had disappeared and everything had gone dark. 

"They are coming" Frodo gasped almost in a trance like state.

"We have to calm him!" Cyclops said "Jubilee go see if the Professor feels well enough to come and help him!" Jubilee ran to Xavier's room but returned a few seconds later.

"He's gone!" She said 

"What!?"

"He's disappeared!" She repeated. Frodo in the meantime had calmed down. He looked at Jubilee and suddenly he said.

"I remember! The Ring! He must have it!"

"Yes he does" Cyclops said 

"I have to get it back!" He said with a sudden energy "we have to find it! They are coming for the Ring!"

"Who?" Rouge asked

"The Ringwraiths" Frodo replied urgently "if they find him they'll try to kill him as they did me."

"I got his scent" Wolverine said from the hallway

"Lets go people" Cyclops said Frodo got up "you stay here" the X-men leader ordered "the mansion's defenses will protect you."

"No," Frodo replied "I must get the Ring back it was entrusted to me."

"Alright," Cyclops nodded "but stay close to me."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Everything has gone dark!" Nightcrawler said looking at the sky from his window. "No stars, no moon, all black...almost like a..."

"Shadow" Aragorn finished. "If what you say is true about your leader then he and all of us are in very real danger."

"But Strider" Merry said "Sauron is back on Middle-Earth. He couldn't do anything to us here."

"You forget what Gandalf said" Legolas commented "If the Dark Lord were to know that the Ring were here. He could just as easily send something to this world."

"And with this shadow there is no doubt in my mind" Aragorn said "the Nazgul are here. I fear for your leader"

"I fear for everybody" Jean said looking into Aragorn's eyes "if what you say about the Ring is true, Then Charles could become more powerful than we could possibly imagine."

Beast took a moment from the sober scene to see how the other passengers were doing. Sam was glued to his window. "Enjoying the scenery my young hobbit friend?"

"My old Gaffer will never believe this." Was all he could say. Gimli was however not so thrilled at the adventure of flying.

"How long until we get there" he said facing away from the window.

"Soon enough," Beast replied

"Good," Boromir said looking up from the paper sack that had been given him. "You people travel in this often?"

Beast looked into his pale face. "Well flying is not what we would say fit for everyone."

"Well I can tell tha..." Boromir tried to get out but was forced to deposit the rest of his stomach's contents in the bag. 

"We be coming up on de mansion" Gambit said from the cockpit.

"By the Goddess" Storm said "it looks abandoned. There are no lights"

"Then we need to be prepared for anything" Aragorn said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Xavier sat in the Japanese gardens. All had gone dark. The strange panic that had grasped him had passed. He still felt much fear but now he was taking control again. The more he sat thinking the more the gravity of the recent events sunk into his mind. The Ring had indeed corrupted him. He had actually tried to kill Frodo! He was disgusted at his own actions. Xavier pulled the Ring from his pocket and eyed it. He had begun to realize why Frodo's mind had tried to block all memory of it. It no longer appeared so wonderful to his eyes. 

"You have caused too much trouble." He growled at the Ring, he determined to be rid of it. Xavier drew back his hand to heave it into the grounds when he heard something approaching. He quickly began to put the Ring to his finger almost like a reflex. To his relief came Cyclops, Rouge, Wolverine, Jubilee and Frodo. 

"Professor," Jubilee said running to him. "We were worried"

"Don't worry," he replied "everything is alright now"

"Not quite Charlie" Wolverine said with his arms folded

"Logan we need to discuss what happened..." Xavier began but the other mutant cut him off

"You know I hate it when people play with my mind!" He growled. "Frodo feels the same way"

Frodo stepped forward "I know why you have done all this." He said grimly "and I know that it wasn't entirely by your own free will. Give me the Ring."

Xavier hesitated he looked to Wolverine to Cyclops then to Frodo who's hand was outstretched for the Ring.

"Give it to me," Frodo said more forcefully "it is my burden to carry. It is an evil that you can not handle!"

Xavier clutched the Ring; it felt welded to his hand. "I..." He tried but words clung to his throat he felt a terrible fear. Suddenly Frodo gasped in pain and nearly collapsed clutching his shoulder. There was a terrible screeching wail. 

"What's going on!" Cyclops yelled whirling around to find the source. The fear in the air was almost palatable. Wolverine sniffed 

"There's the smell o death and fear;" he said his claws popping out of his hands. Jubilee was trying to help Frodo.

"Calm down" she said 

"Hide me!" He gasped

Xavier reached out with his mind and tried to touch what was approaching there were six of them. He tried to read their minds further but everything was clouded. He connected with a single thought

_The Ring_

Xavier gasped as he stopped his mind probe. "We must get out of here..." he began but it was too late. Six black clad figures emerged from the shadows. 

"Just like in my dream," Xavier whispered to himself horrified. An unknown fear gripped his heart. The rest of them felt it too as they began to back up at the advance of the Wraiths. 

"_Give us the halfling" _one of them hissed all of them had long dark swords drawn, The X-men gathered around Frodo.

"Come get 'em" Wolverine challenged bearing his claws. Xavier eyed Cyclops he was drenched in sweat. Xavier scanned his mind. The dark fear was gripping him. A fear that was being generated by the Wraiths.

"Don't come any closer!" Cyclops yelled frantically. The six paid no heed as they advanced pointing their sword sat the mutants. The terror suddenly became too much for him and Cyclops snapped

"NO!" He yelled as he broke away and ran the opposite direction from the gardens. It was also too much for Jubilee as she was huddled in the shadows hiding and crying. Leaving only Rouge and Wolverine between the Ringwraiths and Frodo.

"SCOTT!" Xavier yelled but

Wolverine suddenly lunged at the creatures and began ripping at them. The Nazgul met his attacks which seemed to do little to them, though they did screech in pain when his claws made contact. Wolverine finally stabbed one firmly in the stomach. The creature wailed. Wolverine roared in delight of his triumph. But it was short lived the Ringwraith suddenly stabbed Wolverine through with its sword. Wolverine fell. Rouge charged into battle and was thrown to the side by the enormous strength of the Nazgul. Nothing separated them from Frodo now. They approached the terrified hobbit. Rouge made split second decision as she removed a glove from her hand and flew full speed at the lead one who had his hand outstretched for Frodo. She shoved her hand deep into the hood.

Xavier watched in horror as Rouge made contact with the Wraith she fell back and began to scream her face faded in and out of visibility.

"DARKNESS! DEATH! AAAAAAAGH!" she screamed writhing on the ground. The fear gripped Xavier even more. The Wraiths were about to take Frodo. But Xavier could only think of one thing. Escape! Without thinking he put the Ring on. 

In an instant the Ringwraiths turned from Frodo realizing that he no longer had the Ring. They perceived the new wearer. One of them drew a small dagger from its cloak.

Xavier stared in horror as they turned toward him and moved with a dagger drawn. The now white regal creatures were just as terrifying as they had been. Xavier fell from his chair. The lead Nazgul pulled the blade back and started to stab. But it did not reach the Professor. In that very instant Wolverine threw himself in the way. The dagger stabbed into his shoulder. The mutant howled in pain Xavier removed the Ring and dropped it exhausted. Wolverine kicked the Wraith back. Berserker fury now grabbed Wolverine as he attacked viciously the Wraiths, which surrounded him and were meeting his blows with their own. Suddenly a bright flash light the air and the familiar sound of Jubilee's fireworks could be heard.

"Wolvieeee!" She cried as she blasted into one of the Wraiths which was knocked back. Before they could turn on her. Another blast came blowing one of the Wraiths far away. Cyclops stood defiantly having mastered his fear. He blasted another one. Finally the Nazgul retreated seeing the situation become increasingly hard to retrieve the Ring.

Xavier heaved for breath. Rouge had stopped screaming but was still in pain. Jubilee was helping Wolverine. Xavier looked to the ground below him seeing the Ring lying before him. Before he could grab it another hand came and took his. He looked up to see Cyclops

"Let it go sir," the mutant said. Before Xavier could react. Frodo grasped the Ring and sighed.

Xavier looked into the eyes of the hobbit. The weight of it all came crashing down on him. Xavier broke down and sobbed.

"It's okay sir." Cyclops "it's over."

"I hope so" Frodo said.

Next chapter. The Fellowship and the X-men get to know each other. Gimli gets to know the Danger room. Wolverine battles his wound. and Magneto meets Gandalf!


	7. Aftermath

A/N: Okay we're switching gears here people in the last chapter we had a big old fight. Now we're gonna see the X-men and the Fellowship interact a bit. Ch 8 will have more I planned on doing more in this chapter but finally for time purposes I decided to split that into two chapters so those of you that were looking forward to seeing Gimli in the Danger Room sorry but I promise it will be in Chapter 8 thanks for the reviews everybody I love the feed back. I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy.

p.s.: Just so you don't get confused this is the comic book genre but even so I couldn't resist a small joke at the end with Magneto and Gandalf so I hope that you can forgive me.

****

Chapter 7

Aftermath

"I do not like this at all." Storm said as they exited the Blackbird. The hanger was completely black as they entered. The Fellowship all had there weapons drawn. The X-men stood ready to fight as well. 

"Watch were you point dat ting," Gambit snapped at Legolas who had his bow drawn.

Legolas eyed the room "Hmmm, walking in the dark in an unknown and foreboding place," he commented looking to Gimli "What does this remind me of?"

"You know laddy" Gimli retorted "My Father Gloin used to tell me stories of his great adventure with Bilbo Baggins, he'd tell us all sorts of tales with trolls and the war, but almost every time we asked him about Mirkwood he'd just shudder and say 'I don't like to talk about it' so the way I see it that makes your home about as great as..."

"Enough" Aragorn interrupted "We have heard far to much bickering from you two."

"I hope Mr. Frodo is alright" Sam commented 

"I've had enough of this." Nightcrawler said "If you'll excuse me I'll be turning on the lights!" with that there was a loud 'bamp' sound and Nightcrawler disappeared .

"What kind of wizardry is this" Boromir asked looking to the X-men.

"It's not wizardry," Aragorn said "Remember, what they said in their flying machine, they were born this way."

"The air trip is all a blur to me" Boromir swallowed "Surely we could bring some of these people back with us. They could help turn the tide for Gondor why they could even be a match for the Nazgul."

"You know not of what you speak" Legolas said "Don't you remember the shadow? Why do you think that all the lights are off? For all we know the RingWraiths have been here and killed everything breathing."

"Don't underestimate our comrades" Beast said; as if on cue the room was filled with light and Nightcrawler appeared in a puff of smoke. "They have a particular talent for survival."

The group exited the hanger and began to go through the mansion. Jean suddenly froze, and concentrated reaching out with her mind.

"The front door!" She said. 

"What is it?" Aragorn asked

"I just contacted Scott." she said "They're coming in through the front door." 

The group ran to the entrance just as they arrived, the door opened. Cyclops ran into the mansion holding Rouge in his arms her head kept on floating in and out of visibility, she was muttering something about darkness."

"ROUGE!" Gambit yelled running forward "Chere, what happened?"

"There's no time," Cyclops said "We need to get them to the infirmary!"

"Them?" Storm said in alarm. Behind Cyclops came Wolverine being supported by Jubilee and Frodo. He had cuts and stabs all over his body. When Frodo saw the fellowship he nearly dropped Wolverine's arm which he was holding up with both hands high above his head.

"SAM!" he yelled out

"FRODO!" Sam yelled running to his friend and master. Beast and Nightcrawler took hold of Wolverine and took him down to the infirmary with Jubilee in tow. Gambit took Rouge.

"I will also go with them," Legolas said "they may need help that only elves can provide."

"What has happened?" Storm asked "Where's Charles?"

"I am here," Professor Xavier's voice came from behind Scott as he entered the door looking very worn out, pale, and tired.

"Charles!" Storm said "Are you alright."

"No," the Professor answered "and I do not know if I shall ever be alright again."

Frodo looked around "Where are the others?" he asked " Gandalf, Pippin?"

"We have much to talk about." Aragorn said "but first, where is the Ring?"

"I have it." Frodo said before he could continue Xavier spoke up

"You may all stay up as late as you wish to discuss the happenings of tonight. But as for me, My mind is very troubled and I need some time to think and rest. I am very sure that you all will have something to say to me but it will have to wait until tomorrow morning." he turned to Cyclops "Scott I give you full responsibility over the mansion beginning now; do what you think you must." Then he turned to Jean "I will need you to come to my office tomorrow morning for a psychological exam." with that he left the room.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Who are you?" the voice from the darkness came.

"I think that I should like to know the same thing." The old wizard said; he was in a room void of light.

"You will answer my question mutie!" the voice came "Or you will suffer the consequences!"

"I fear nothing." Gandalf said "Why are you holding me here? I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh of course you haven't" the voice mocked "How about attacking those people in New York with a sword, or that boy with an axe and fire."

"Well as far as the sword goes I have no idea what you are talking about but in the case of the attack on the boy in the woods we were merely defending ourselves. It was he who attacked us first."

"A likely story," the voice snorted "Your just another group of gene trash terrorists bent on the destruction on innocent lives. Or perhaps you are working for a group that is already trying, like the Brotherhood."

"I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Gandalf replied.

"We shall see, you will tell me everything that I want to know or you will die."

Suddenly a bright light turned on above him. For the first time he could see the room, there was a long table with wrist and ankle binders on it, and many contraptions whose purpose Gandalf could only guess, a door suddenly opened and many large men walked in carrying clubs and behind them a man with glasses holding Gandalf's staff.

"First of all you will tell me about this." he said

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Alright le'me up." Wolverine said pushing himself up. "I'm all healed up."

"Logan me thinks that you have an overdeveloped sense of immortality." Beast said trying to get him back into the bed. The night had passed and the injuries had been tended to, Rouge was sleeping peacefully in another bed, Wolverine was covered in bandages. Which he proceeded to rip off, revealing only scratch marks where before deep cuts and stabs had been.

"I shall not allow you to leave until you have a full examination." Beast said folding his arms as the other mutant sat up. Wolverine saw Rouge lying in another bed. 

"What happened? Where's Chuck? Frodo?" 

"They're fine." Beast replied "Thankfully the only casualties were you and Rouge. Apparently when she tried to absorb those "wraiths" it only made her go into some sort of shock, Luckily Legolas was here."

"Lego-what?" Wolverine asked.

"One of Frodo's companions that came to the mansion with us. He's an elf." Beast said

"Elf? like Kurt" 

"No not quite, he's more like a real elf; he actually agreed to allow me to study him!" Beast said excitedly "Did you know that they have a visual acuity that's actually..."

"Beast!" Wolverine interrupted "The point?" 

"Oh, right" Beast said slightly embarrassed "Well try as I may I could not bring her out of it. Then Legolas came and did... Well some sort of... magic for lack of a better word. Whatever he did it cured her. She's been sleeping since."

Wolverine looked around "Hey, how long have we been out?"

"The better part of a day. It's nearly six o'clock, Scott, Jean, and the others are in a meeting right now discussing what needs to be done about Frodo's and his comrades as are a few of them. I only left because I was informed that you were waking up."

"Well then you'd better get back." Wolverine said ripping the last bandage from his shoulder and standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat." he started to leave, 

"Hold on Logan," Beast said jumping in front of the other mutant. "Your shoulder."

Wolverine looked at a stab that hadn't healed. 

"I do not like the look of that." Beast said

"It's nutten' Wolverine replied "Musta been deeper than the others." before Beast could object he stormed out of the room.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Remind me again why I have to be here too Mr. Merry," Sam asked peeking out from underneath the bench press. Merry was hiding behind a weight set.

"Because," Merry replied "Pippins not here, and I need someone to witness the brilliance of my plan!"

"What about her?" Sam replied

"I'm just along for the ride." Jubilee responded from behind a stair master. They were in the weight room spying on Boromir who was glued to a window. On the other side was the aerobics room where Psylocke was working out. From her side they were all one way mirrors. Boromir had found his way here after it was decided that the only ones that needed to be in the meeting were Scott, Jean, Beast, Storm, Aragorn, Legolas, and Frodo. 

"Well lets get it over with then," Sam sighed. "What are we doing?" Merry pulled something out of his pouch "Isn't that one of Gandalf's...?"

"Yes, it is." Merry said gleefully "One of Gandalf's fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" Jubilee asked

"Wait." Sam stopped him "You mean to tell me that you've been carrying fireworks with you during the whole journey?"

"Pippin had more." Merry said not really paying attention. Relishing his victory before he had achieved it 

"No wonder Gandalf hates him." Sam commented 

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jubilee asked curiously

"We're going to set it off. All this one does is make noise. It will scare the bejeeses out of good old Borry." Merry lifted it up to prepare then suddenly looked alarmed. "Did we bring anything to light it with?" before anyone could respond. Gimli came into the room.

"Boromir!" he said loudly scaring the lord of Gondor half to death. "I'm going down to this "Danger Room" of theirs; do you want to come? What are you looking at?" 

"Well I..." Boromir stammered. Gimli put himself up on tippy toes and looked.

"By all the gold under the mountain!" he gasped being mesmerized He quickly grabbed a stool for a better view. Boromir upon seeing that Gimli was dumbstruck looked out the window again

"Yeah," he agreed

Merry was so ecstatic that he looked like he would burst. "Two for the price of one!" he said "Oh wait! We need something to light it!"

"Got ya covered" Jubilee said she pointed her finger at the fuse there was a -paff- and the fuse lit. Merry rolled the small explosive, time seemed to stop as the firework rolled right between their feet...and burnt out.

"No!" Merry cried "Why!" he looked to Sam "This is all your fault it would have worked if Pippin was here!"

"What does that have anything to do with it" Sam protested 

"It's over." Merry frowned 

"Not just yet." Jubilee smiled wickedly as she stretched her hand and instantly the room was filled with the light and sound of her fireworks. Boromir jumped and Gimli crashed into the glass his helmet shattering it causing him to fall through in front of a much more startled Pyslocke. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she demanded to the pair, Gimli on the floor and Boromir standing in front of the broken window dumbfounded. She suddenly read their minds. Infuriated she stormed over to Boromir and slapped him in the face.

"I would never do that you filthy bugger!" She yelled then she looked to Gimli who had managed to get himself off his face. "but I might do that." she smiled then she turned and left the room. Boromir came in to help Gimli.

"That should do it." Jubilee smirked using the distraction as an opportunity to leave the weight-room 

Merry stared after her. "Sam" he said as she left "I think I'm in love."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"It was all just so stupid!" Cyclops sighed with disgust after the full account of the night before had been given "We were totally unprepared for it! Warren and Betsy were out for the night! Bobby, Kitty and Peter are still out of town!"

"In your defense," Aragorn said "You had no idea what you were dealing with, I'm honestly impressed that you survived let alone drove them back."

Legolas added "You couldn't have been prepared for your leader being corrupted by the ring either."

"The thing is," Storm said "We are supposed to be prepared for anything."

"There's no use dwelling our mistakes" Jean said "We need to discuss what we will do now. We have to find these two members of their Fellowship. The longer they stay at the mansion the more I fear for them. This Ring seems only to attract problems."

"It does," Aragorn said "The Ring is pure evil and we must destroy it, that is why we must find Gandalf, only he can send us back to our world."

"We could have Cerebro adjusted to search out brainwaves similar to the hobbits."

"Yes but can we trust the Professor anymore?" Cyclops asked

Jean sighed "As far as I could tell from the psychological exam I gave him this morning, Charles is mentally fine. At the moment he is just weighed deeply by his actions lately." Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Jean telepathically triggered the communication system. Beasts image was shown on a screen.

"Just calling to report that Wolverine is now out and about ravaging the refrigerator I imagine, and Rouge is waking up so it may be a while before I can grace you all with my presence again."

"That's fine Hank," Cyclops replied "Keep us informed" the image turned off and Legolas stood up.

"I will be going to check on the woman to be sure that she is cured" he said leaving the room.

"At this point the only thing that matters is finding this Gandalf" Cyclops said resuming the meeting. I'll talk to the Professor and see if he is up to help us find him. In the mean time we need to keep Frodo protected from attacks from outside and from within."

"I agree," Aragorn said "Frodo?"

Frodo who had mostly just sat and listened during the bulk of the meeting "Yes, but can Merry and Sam stay with me? The room is more than large enough for the three of us."

"I don't see why not." Cyclops said. "Jean, Kurt and I will take the first shift and we'll rotate from there."

"I will also stand guard." Aragorn said "and I am sure that Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli will wish to as well."

"Very good," Storm said "I will inform the others."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Dat was very brave of you chere," Gambit said as he sat at Rouges side holding her hand. " But don ever do dat again!"

"Are you ordering me around Cajun?" Rouge mocked

"If you two are quite finished I have some more tests to run." Beast sighed

"Aw never got ta thank ya Hank for helping me." Rouge said

"Your gratitude is appreciated" Beast said "But I'm afraid that I cannot accept it. For it wasn't I who cured you."

"Then who?" she began but just then Legolas entered the room. Gambit eyed him suspiciously.

"There he is" Beast said running to the elf and pushing him forward "It's thanks to this man...well I mean elf that you now have a full bill of health."

"My name is Legolas, milady" the elf said leaning over and kissing the mutants gloved hand.

"Charmed!" Rouge said blushing 

Legolas looked up "What's that strange grinding sound?" they both looked at Gambit whose jaw was set tight.

"Nuting" Gambit said making a mental note to not grind his teeth. 

"So you saved me?" Rouge said still captivated by her new visitor "Aw must have looked awful."

"Well actually," Legolas said "I couldn't see your face, it was invisible, but had I know of your beauty I would have worked twice as fast to cure you." Legolas suddenly became aware of Beast who was hanging from the cieling with a small flashlight peering into the elf's ear.

"Do you mind?" Legolas said turning to look at Beast but getting an eyeful of light from the flashlight.

"Not at all." Beast said to engrossed in his study to really pay attention. Legolas tried to ignore him as he turned is attention back to Rouge. Gambit was sitting with his arms crossed and staring menacingly at Legolas.

"So anyway, Chere" Gambit said abruptly "I was tinking and maybe once de Doc lets you leave." he paused to look at Beast who now had a stethoscope against Legolas' chest and muttering words like 'interesting' to himself "Den perhaps we could go to de gardens for a stroll, see da fishes and all" he continued.

"You have fish here?" Legolas jumped in "I am actually quite a fisherman, in my home we have fish the size of large dogs!"

"Really," Rouge said intrigued "Who do you catch them."

"With a spear, and a rope" Legolas replied " I could show you how, if you wish"

"Aw'd like that," Rouge said "Maybe you could come with us,"

Legolas couldn't answer as he was arguing with Beast who now wanted a blood sample,

"Chere," Gambit said "I was tinking dat maybe just you and ..."

"Hold on a minute Remy" Rouge interrupted she suddenly grabbed Beast by his lab coat and pulled him down from the ceiling and on to his head. "Hank! In case you haven't noticed Aw'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"Sorry," Beast said embarrassed as he got up and went to his office where he began jot down notes about the elf.

"Anyway as Aw was saying come with us to the mansion's gardens" she said

"I would love to," Legolas replied "I am pleased to see that you have been healed. You do not know how lucky you are to have survived an attack from the Nazgul you are as brave as you are lovely."

"Oh well Mr. Elf you do go on!" Rouge said again blushing. Gambit looked like he was on the verge of exploding, Beast looked up from his notes to see the Cajun's expression.

"Look at the time!" Beast said getting up and running over to the trio "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave, Visiting hours have just ended."

"When will Aw be ready to leave?" Rouge asked

"As soon as I've given you a check up" Beast said ushering Gambit and Legolas out "So in a few hours"

"Until our next meeting then," Legolas said bowing from the doorway.

"See ya later Sugah," Rouge smiled "Bye Remy! Aw'll come ta see ya when Aw get let out."

"Yeah Chere," Gambit said grimly "You do dat" as the door shut Gambit walked up the elf. "I got you somting to tank you for saving Rouge"

"Thankyou," Legolas said looking at what the mutant had just handed him "It's a small glowing piece of paper?" he looked up but Gambit had run out of the room. The Cajun smiled satisfied as he heard the small explosion behind him.

"Dat will show him." he smirked.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Lost. It was all lost. Xavier peered out into the sinking sun. Darkness was enveloping everything around. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had lost everything. He had lost focus of the dream. He had lost his principals. Xavier shuddered at that thought. He had manipulated both Frodo's and Logan's mind during these last few days.

"I even tried to kill!_"_ Xavier thought. He had put his students lives in jeopardy, what's more he had lost their respect and trust. He had stayed in his den the whole day only occasionally being interrupted from his self-loathing by a few, Scott and Jean. They tried to show him kindness but he knew what they were thinking without even using his gift. They were hiding their hurt and anger of his actions. Even when Scott had asked him to help locate Frodo's other lost companions, he could tell a veiled misgiving of trusting his mentor to that task. 

Xavier stared at his reflection in the window. "I've lost everything that is precious to me_" _He said to himself

Precious! The word stabbed his mind.

"_You fool,"_ his own voice came "_Look at yourself. Think of what you could have been. If you hadn't let them take it!"_

"No," he argued "I gave it up willingly."

"_You can't lie to me!" _the voice said "_They stole it from us! We need to take it back! Then you can make them trust you!"_

"No," Xavier said "I will have no more of this." Xavier let his mind go into the pscionic plain to escape the voice. He could sense every person at the mansion, Scott, Jean , Logan, Frodo, his friends. Suddenly he sensed another presence that he was not familiar with. It wasn't in the mansion but it was very close. He decided to contact it to keep himself occupied.

"_Hello." _he thought.

"Who is it!?" other being thought in alarm "Leave us alone!"

"_Do not fear" _Xavier said "_I mean you know harm I only wish to get to know you. Where are you?"_

"Our head!" it said "Voices! Why won't they leave us alone, Precious!"

"_Precious? Who are you! What do you know of the Ring!?" _Xavier demanded.

"Yess, the Precious. We are looking for it, yess."

"_Who's we? What's your name?_" 

"Gollum" it said "We need the Precious. It was stolen from us!"

_"By who?"_

"Filthy, sneaky, false, hobbit!" Gollum snapped 

"_Hobbit! Like Frodo Baggins." _Xavier asked

"Yessss precious" Gollum said "the Baggins he takes it from us. We wants it! Wicked hobbitses! But protected it is precious" Gollum said Xavier wasn't sure who he was talking to. "We have to have it!"

"_I know how you feel" _Xavier said _"It was also taken from me"_

"We could help you if you helps us!" Gollum said excitedly

"_Yes perhaps you could." _Xavier replied.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

The billy-club slapped across his face. He was shackled to the table with a light shining directly into his face "You will find that your brute force will be quite ineffective against me." Gandalf said looking at the man. "Besides I am telling you everything you want to know."

"You're lying!" the man said "Why can I not break this staff!"

"I told you, A wizards staff is not easily broken." Gandalf replied

"Again with the wizard bit! YOU ARE A MUTANT! I want to know who you work for and where they are! I want to know about this power you have!"

"My power comes from knowledge" Gandalf said

"Well I have great knowledge." the man said "But I can't shoot fire from a stick or lightning from a sword! Give me the answers and you will spend the rest of your life in a nice prison cell. If you don't you might not be so fortunate."

"Maybe I would be might be more inclined were I not bound down by my wrists and ankles to a table." Gandalf replied

"Fine," the man said "Have it your way. But I will have my answers I will have you dissected then we shall see where you get your power." 

"I think that you will find that very hard to do" Gandalf retorted

Suddenly there was a rattling sound and then without warning Gandalf's shackles flew off. The wizard did not waist a second he reached out and his staff flew out of the man's hand and into his.

"SHOOT HIM!" the man yelled

Before the guard could react Gandalf smashed the light above him leaving the room in total darkness then he hit the ground with his staff electricity shot through the ground and shocked everyone in the room to the ground. Once he sensed calm the top of his staff lit up supplying light. Gandalf stared at the table where he had been bound..

"I do not know how those came off, but it was welcome." he said

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the very roof tore itself apart. An armored man suddenly flew down.

"Hmmm," he said "you look somehow familiar, I am Magneto." 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Next chapter: Gimli (and others) in the Danger room. Sparks, playing cards, and Arrows fly between Gambit, Rouge, and Legolas. What of Wolverine's wound? Plus Magneto and Gandalf: Confrontation.


	8. Cruel Lodgings

A/N: Yes I'm still here! Sorry about the long wait. I have many excuses most of which can be summed up into two words: Writers Block. It sucks. I hope that this chapter is up to everybody's expectations. I promise that the next one won't take nearly so long. Thanks to everyone that took the time to review the story it really helps.

Nienna of Sorrow: Thanks a heap for the reviews. I hadn't thought about the strangeness of the x-men's features. I'll probably address it in the next chapter. Hey got a question for you. Are you writing anything? Cause I think you could come up with some good storys.

Concerning Elvish: I downloaded an elvish dictionary from the net so hopefully it was legit. But just so you know that's not just gibberish what I had them say I actually looked up word for word. If anyone wants a translation I will post it on the next update upon demand.

****

Chapter 8

Cruel Lodgings

"I came here to rescue you," Magneto said "but you seem to have things under control."

"I have escaped fouler places than this." Gandalf said eyeing Magneto. "But it must have been you who released my shackles. What are you? A wizard?" 

"Some might say that." Magneto smirked "I am the master of magnetism. You must come with me."

"How did you know I was here?" Gandalf said not moving gripping his staff tightly.

"Not very trusting are you?" Magneto commented.

"Just because you released me from these men that does not automatically make you worthy of trust." Gandalf replied. "As you can see I am quite able to handle ruffians like these by myself."

"Very well I will answer your questions," Magneto sighed. "But we are wasting precious time."

"I knew it!" Gandalf's interrogator said getting up. "So you are in league with this scum mutant."

"Ah, Mr. Gyrich isn't it." Magneto said turning his attention to the other man. "You really ought to be more careful on who you hire." Suddenly from out of the darkness where one of the guards had been a woman with blue skin and red hair walked out. "Though had I known how powerful the man you were detaining was I wouldn't have had Mystic so close." Magneto turned to Gandalf "this is how I found you. My friend Mystic can take the shape of anybody. I've had her working here for quite some time. Come now we have to leave"

"I'm sorry," Gandalf said "you still haven't given me a reason to trust you."

"You won't come with me unless I give you a reason to will you?" Magneto said looking into Gandalf's eyes

"That's correct" Gandalf replied

"Very well I shall give you one." Magneto said "Peregrin Took"

Gandalf staff lowered a little. "You know where he is?"

"I have him at my home. He is how I know who you are Gandalf the Grey" Magneto smiled

"Very well" Gandalf sighed obviously still wary of some trick. Suddenly Gyrich ran to the door but was instantly pulled back by his metal belt buckle. He floated in front of Magneto.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!" He screamed "THE SENTINELS WILL STOP YOU!"

"But Mr. Gyrich" Magneto sneered "I had them disabled before I came here, but thank you for reminding me. I'll be borrowing a few of them before I go." With that the infuriated man was dropped to the ground. Magneto turned to Gandalf "Are we ready?" He asked

"No," Gandalf said "must have my sword."

"Mystic" Magneto said

"Right here" she said as she revealed that she had Glamdring in her hands.

"Good," Magneto nodded as she handed the sword to the wizard. "Now hang on tight to that. Seeming as you have no other metal objects besides it" As soon as he said that Gandalf was lifted by his sword through the hole in the ceiling. Leaving Magneto alone with Gyrich and Mystic.

"Now Mr. Gyrich" Magneto smiled "don't think that I would leave without giving you a going away present."

Gyrich looked to see Mystic transform in to himself. A gun suddenly flew out of one of the guard's holsters and hovered in front of his face.

"Goodbye Mr. Gyrich"

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"That's it laddy!" Gimli growled in delight as he smashed another robotic arm in the Danger Room. Boromir didn't have time to respond as he dodged a giant mace aimed at his head.

"Remind me again why this is so much fun!" He said nearly getting his head cut off by a buzz saw.

"Just imagine that they're orcs!" Gimli said grinning ear to ear, bringing his axe down to bear on a robot.

"Who made this anyway!" Boromir said swinging his sword at another robotic appendage.

"Well this program was designed by Wolverine!" Beast smiled jumping off the walls smashing a robot that had crept up behind the strong warrior.

"Somehow I don't find that reassuring," Boromir commented smashing more mechanical creatures. 

A stream of hot vapor issued from the wall catching Gimli off guard knocking him into Boromir. 

"Get off me!" He demanded, but the pair had little time to argue as a huge metal weight came crashing down, Each warrior barely avoided being crushed by rolling to either direction. 

"Do not fret me harties!" Beast laughed "Most of these devices of death are merely optical illusions made to feel hard by force fields and what's more the safeties are engaged!"

Gimli looked to Boromir "Did you understand a word of that?" He whispered

"No, Just smile and nod" the Gondorian replied. Suddenly a red light came flashing. "What's that?"

"That means that the safeties have been disengaged!" Beast gasped 

"Is that bad?" Gimli asked.

"Extremely!" Beast said as a trap door suddenly opened up underneath him and he fell.

"Gimli look out!" Boromir said knocking the other warrior down as several spiked balls whizzed over their heads. The dwarf looked to the other end of the room.

"Frodo!" He cried, "How did he get in here?" the young hobbit was being attacked by several different mechanical devices, which he managed to dodge but it was obvious that it was mostly luck. Beast in the mean time managed to use his massive arms to pitch himself out of the tunnel he had fallen into. 

"Soaring high in air "Hank 'the Beast' McCoy pulls off another death defying feat sure for the record books." He said making his own commentary; his boasting was short lived as he was hit by a giant ball. "Drat" was the last thing that he managed to get out before he was sent flying to the other end of the room.

Boromir and Gimli were in the meantime racing to the other end to rescue Frodo. Just as they reached it though a jet stream of fire blasted out and cremated the poor hobbit.

"FRODO! NO!" They screamed but when the smoke cleared the hobbits body was no where to be found. Beast suddenly got up.

"Now wait just a nano-second" he said. "The red light went on. However if this had been true danger mode that metal ball that hit me should have done substantially more damage than hurling me across the room. I think that we ought to pay a visit to the control room."

"Don't bother Hank" Cyclops's voice came from the intercom. "I've already put a stop to this joke."

"Joke?" Gimli said.

In the control room stood Cyclops and Aragorn looking very sternly at Merry and Jubilee.

"Told we were going too far with this one." Merry said

Jubilee looked to Cyclops "You have to admit that the holographic Frodo was a nice touch, Huh?" She grinned.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Why this is such a beautiful day." Rouge smiled soaring above the gardens. She had almost forgotten what had happened two nights ago with the Ring Wraiths. Most of the damage had already been repaired. She looked down below her to see both Gambit and Legolas sitting with their backs turned to each other. She landed in front of them with a careless smile. 

"That is truly amazing!" Legolas said, "Not even Gandalf can fly. I have never seen such a thing."

"Aw'm sure that there's tons of amazing things about your people." She said. 

"Yes but I am very interested in hearing about yours," Legolas said standing. "For example you both have very strange accents, similar yet different."

"That's cause we're both from the south, Sugah," Rouge said "But Remy is a Cajun so he has a French accent."

"Yeah," Gambit said standing up and taking Rouges hand. "French be da most romantic language of dem all. No? Mon Chere?" He finished kissing her gloved hand while eyeing the elf.

Rouge blushed pulling her hand away, "What does your language sound like?" Rouge asked Legolas

"Antalya na vanya ve i umbalote mi tuile" The elf said in a sing song voice. Rouge and Gambit stared flabbergasted. "Ar hendilya nar ve i isilme" he finished

"That gave me goosebumps!" Rouge exclaimed finally "what did you say?"

"I said that you are as fair as the springtime flower, and your eyes are as moonlight" he replied, staring into her eyes. Rouge's face turned an even deeper color than it had been when Gambit had spoken in French, yet her face was still not nearly as red as the cajun's, which looked like it was ready to explode.

"Look!" Gambit said trying to change the subject to anything other than elvish. "Da pond. Why don you show us your skills at fishen, Rouge why don you look fora sharp stick for our friend to use to catch us a fish"

Legolas broke his gaze with the southern mutant as she turned and went to a nearby bush to look for a suitable stick. Legolas stepped up to the pool, Gambit put his hand on the elf's back to shove him in but he was to slow, the moment he began to apply pressure, Legolas swiveled and Gambit's own force made him fall face first in the water. He stared at Legolas who was smirking.

"What happened?" Rouge said looking at the soaked cajun and the elf. 

"He must have lost his footing." Legolas said still smiling but that quickly faded. He strained harder at the water. "Gambit." He said seriously "Get out of the water."

Gambit pulled himself out of the pool "what?" He said 

"Did you not tell me that there were all kind of fish in this pool?"

"Yeah," Rouge said "What about it?"

"There are no fish here" Legolas said

"What?" Gambit said looking into the water, the elf was right there were no fish but there were however many chunks of where they had been.

"What happened to them all?" Rouge said

"Gollum," Legolas said peering around drawing his knife having left his bow and arrows in the mansion. 

"What's a Gollum?" Rouge asked

"A creature that is hunting Frodo. He is dangerous" Legolas said suddenly his elf eyes spied something in the grass. He walked over warily and picked it up "hyanda Morigotto!" He exclaimed as he held up the hilt of a dagger "A morgol blade! This is a weapon of the Nazgul." He looked to Rouge "who did they use this on?"

"Aw don know." Rouge said "It's all a blur"

"I must speak with Aragorn immediately." Legolas said running back toward the mansion.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"You fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed looking sternly at the hobbit. "Why did you break the circle? You could have gotten killed!"

"I almost did." Pippin said looking up at the old wizard; they were sitting at a large table filled with food. Magneto had given it to them and left saying that he had 'urgent businesses. "If Magneto hadn't shown up I would have been killed for sure. Can I eat now?" He said reaching out to grab some food.

"No, you haven't answered all my questions," Gandalf growled, Pippin retracted his hand. "Now what have you been doing all this time? What have you told him?"

"Nothing " the hobbit said defensively "I've wandered around a bit and looked at all his stuff he's mostly left me by my self. Can I eat now?" Gandalf slammed the end of his staff to the ground. "I guess not" Pippin shrugged

"You did not answer my last question;" the wizard said sternly "what have you told him?"

"Nothing," Pippin said "I told him about the shire and about the old forest, all about elves and Rivendell."

"Is that all?" Gandalf said eyeing the hobbit.

"Well I did tell him about the quest." Pippin said

"The Quest! Did you tell him of the Ring?" Gandalf demanded

"Well,... I..." Pippin stammered "I might have mentioned something about it."

"PEREGRIN TOOK!" The wizard boomed standing up from the table "YOU..."

Pippin shrieked and dove under the table. Suddenly the doors flew open and Magneto entered the room, dressed in fine clothes. Gandalf sat down Pippin peered up to see a metal chair pull itself out for the mutant who sat at the opposite of the table from Gandalf.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as a knife cut him a portion of meat and served it to him.

"Quite," Gandalf said staring coldly at Magneto. Pippin sat down again, Magneto hardly took notice. 

"You are most fortunate that I came to rescue you," Magneto said looking the wizard "those men that had you were people of the worst kind."

"Yes," Gandalf said "How fortunate, tell me when can young Master Took and I leave?"

Magneto did not answer he merely ate his food. "My friend you haven't touched your meal." He finally said looking to Pippin.

"Not hungry I suppose," Pippin said feeling the tension in the air. "Mr. Magneto can you answer me something?"

"What?" The mutant said

"Whose side are you on?" He asked looking first to Gandalf who wore an expressionless face.

"That is a good question my hobbit friend." Magneto smiled "to tell you the truth I am on my side. The side of homo-sapien superior or people that are born with special gifts that regular humans do not possess. I am on the side that represents the strong and the chosen. So you may say that I am on the side of destiny"

"So you don't work for Sauron?" Pippin swallowed.

"I do not even know who he is" Magneto said he suddenly turned his gaze to Gandalf "You asked me when you could go, but before I answer your question will you not answer me a question."

"Very well," Gandalf said blankly

"Have I not earned your trust? After all I have rescued you and shown my courtesy to you and even reunited you with your friend who as you can see is quite well and unspoiled. Does not this deserve your confidence?"

"Tell me? Gandalf said "why would somebody with your power care for our confidence so much? If you really want me to trust you I must be convinced of your intentions and so far I am far from it. Your sincerity does not _ring_ true "

"Why is that?" Magneto asked suspicious of the wizard's forwardness.

"Because you are seeking to control Pippin and myself," Gandalf replied "to have such a powerful puppet that must have a nice _ring _to it, does it not."

"What do you mean?" Magneto said

"You know of what I speak but perhaps I must show you." Gandalf took a glass of wine and put it in the center of the table; there was brief wind as he waved his hand over the glass. Pippin stared hard at it to his surprise and horror something in the glass began to separate from the wine. It was shiny and silver looking it was...

"Metal!" Pippin exclaimed he looked to Magneto who looked infuriated. "Why?" He started but was cut off by the wizard.

"Pippin," he said standing up with his staff firmly in his hands " I think that it would be best that you leave this room." Pippin didn't need to question Gandalf on bit he immediately scrambled from the table, running toward the doors. 

"If you have something to say you can say it in front of him as well." Magneto said reaching out his hand. Pippin instantly froze in his tracks. "It was very cunning of you to not eat anything unfortunately your friend was not quite so careful."

"Gandalf! I can't move!" Pippin screamed

"I will tell you only once." Gandalf said "Release us or you will see Gandalf the wizard unleashed."

"But it doesn't have to be this way." Magneto challenged standing to face his opponent "your play on words did not go unnoticed, help me get the Ring! That is why I want your trust! If you will help me then no one will have to be hurt, but I will have the Ring one way or another. With it I will be able to bring mutant kind to the supremacy it is destined to have!"

"The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said "it would only bring you death! Now release Pippin and myself!"

"Then your answer is no." Magneto said throwing his hand up, Gandalf was immediately thrown against the wall. With another gesture the table flew up and soared straight toward the wizard. Gandalf lifted his staff just in time to cause the table to be flung another direction, before Magneto could react Gandalf made a thrust with his staff, which knocked the mutant to the ground. Suddenly all the silverware flew up toward the wizard, who crossed his staff with his sword, he disappeared with a bright flash of light. The room was left dark. Magneto got up illuminating the area around himself with electromagnetic light.

"You can't hid from me, wizard" he hissed "this is my home. So of course I used as many metal materials as I could so everything here is a weapon for me. So you se..."

He was cut short by a bolt of lightning from the far side of the room. Magneto blocked it with a magnetic shield. He then raised his hands above his head and part of the roof broke away and fell. There was a flash of white light, as the wizard appeared with his staff above his head a circle of white light blocking the metal chunks. Magneto didn't waste any time as he threw out his hand and the floor underneath Gandalf knocked him down. His sword went flying into Magneto's waiting hand.

"As I stated," he said "it is useless to fight me here. You will help me or you will die."

Gandalf stood with his staff out in front of him, Pippin who had watched the whole fight called out.

"Gandalf! Help you've got to stop him!

"I cannot defeat him; as of yet" the wizard said "He is as he said, unbeatable in this place. There is too much metal."

"Then you admit defeat," Magneto smirked

"No," Gandalf replied "I said, as of yet I cannot defeat you, I will give you one last chance to let us go. If you do not I will be forced to show you some real magic."

"I don't think that you understand my good man," Magneto said he suddenly raised his hands and began closing them together. As he did the walls began to close in on Gandalf; parts of the wall jutted out and became spikes. Gandalf raised his staff

"RAUTA AHYA TAVAR!" He cried there was a sudden light that engulfed the whole room. Both Pippin and Magneto had to shield their eyes; there was an odd creaking sound. As the light faded. They stood in amazement to see the whole room had changed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Magneto yelled

"Taken away your advantage." Gandalf smiled now standing on a wooden floor, not just the floor but the walls and the ceiling; everything that was metal was now made of wood. Everything save Glamdring the old wizard's sword. Pippin laughed out loud, Magneto stood fuming clenching Gandalf's sword.

"If you think that this is the extent of my powers" Gandalf said "you are mistaken. Now release us"

Infuriated the mutant suddenly hurled Gandalf's sword at him. It stopped just short and Gandalf plucked it out of the air

"You have lost this contest" he said, 

"So let us go!" Pippin said defiantly. Magneto suddenly turned to the hobbit. Then he glanced back at the wizard.

"Taken away my advantage have you?" He said smiling "I'm afraid not."

"What?" Gandalf said 

Magneto lifted his hand suddenly Pippin was lifted of the ground screaming. Magneto pointed at Gandalf and Pippin was sent sailing toward him, stopping just in front of the wizard.

"It would appear that you haven't gotten rid of all the metal in the room" Magneto said triumphantly. "Give me your staff or I will extract the metal from his blood stream. Magneto closed one of his hands, Pippin suddenly screamed and a tiny speck of metal shot out of his forehead. A small stream of trickled down his face. Gandalf dropped his staff.

........................................................................................................................................................................... 

"We'll go as soon as I give Wolvie the message" Jubilee said to Merry, Frodo, and Sam as they walked through the hallways of the mansion.

"Lets hurry then!" Merry said "I want to see this place! What was it called again?"

"It's a pizza parlor." Jubilee said "Trust me you haven't lived if ya haven't had pizza."

"What does it taste like?" Frodo said, who was in much better spirits since the arrival of most of the Fellowship. Jubilee had promised to sneak them out so they could see her favorite pizza joint in Salem Center, but before they had a chance to do so, Cyclops had asked Jubilee to tell Wolverine that they needed him for another council.

"I can't really tell ya." Jubilee said "but trust me yer gonna love it!"

"I'm still not sure of about this," Sam grumbled. "Didn't Aragorn tell us ta stay here."

"That's what makes it so cool!" Jubilee said

They turned a corner and reached Wolverines room. Jubilee banged loudly on the door. 

"Hey Wolvie!" She said yelling so loudly that Sam covered his ears. "One eye wants ta see ya!"

There was no response.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee banged harder "Are ya deaf!? Cyclops needs ya!"

The door remained closed and there still wasn't a sound. Jubilee looked at Merry who shrugged his shoulders.

" I have a very bad feeling." Frodo said. Jubilee grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"Wolvie?" She cried into the darkness that greeted them as she opened the door. They could hear him breathing in a faint hiss. Jubilee stepped in followed cautiously by the hobbits.

"Shut the door!" They heard him yell. Too scared to disobey Jubilee slammed the door behind them. Sam quickly grabbed the knob and cracked the it open. With the little light that it let in. They could see that the room was in shambles.

"The light hurts my eyes." Wolverine hissed.

"Wolvie, where are you?" Jubilee said trembling. Something moved in the darkness. They could see a figure edging toward them. 

"Who's with you?" He hissed, still approaching them. They could now see a faint glow in his eyes.

"Um...the hobbits." She said suddenly there was a familiar 'snikt' sound.

"Wolverine what are you doing?" Jubilee said backing up

"The darkness." He growled "everything is dark. "

Frodo suddenly remembered from the night before when Wolverine had attacked him. The same terror grasped him as he pulled the ring out of his pocket preparing to put it on his finger. Wolverine suddenly stopped. They heard him sniffing.

"I smell the stink o Frodo." He growled "You'll be first" he suddenly roared and dove toward the group. Sam fell backward shutting the door. Wolverine barely missed Frodo. Jubilee found him in the darkness just as Wolverine got up. He started toward the pair Jubilee suddenly fired her fireworks into the other mutants face. Wolverine howled in pain Sam grabbed the door and flung it open the room was bathed in light. Wolverine roared and hid his face from it. Without waiting anymore they ran from the room. They had barely turned the corner when they crashed into Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Cyclops and Beast.

"Strider!" Merry yelled "Wolverines gone mad!"

There was a roar and Wolverine crawled out of the room. His skin was pale and his veins were black.

"Can't see." He said "everything... dark." With that he collapsed

"Legolas" Aragorn said " we must work fast. It may already be too late!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"How is he!" Jean said rushing into the medical room. Wolverine was lying on a bed. The hobbits were outside. Beast, Aragorn, Legolas, Cyclops and Jubilee were gathered around him "what happened?"

"He was poisoned," Aragorn said turning to the telepath. Legolas was busy saying something to Wolverine in elvish "The Nazgul use a blade that poisons the victim. The venom makes them slip into the shadow realm and they become as a wraith."

"You've got to help him!" Jubilee cried tugging on Legolas' arm.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked

"We have administered elvish medicine to him;" Aragorn answered "but that is not enough."

"No it isn't" Beast said "from what Aragorn has told me. He should be past saving. There was a piece of the dagger still imbedded in his shoulder. That is why his healing factor couldn't counter the poison. There was too much of it, I have removed it and his body is destroying the poison."

"Then what's wrong?" Jean said "what is Legolas doing?"

"Removing the poison is only half the battle." Aragorn said. "His mind has slipped into the shadow. Legolas is using elvish spells to try and bring him back to the light."

"He is suffering severe neurological trauma." Beast confirmed. 

"Is that why you called me down here?" Jean said

"Yes Jean." Cyclops said "we want you to enter Wolverine's mind and try and guide his psyche back.

Jean approached her comrade. "Logan," she gasped as she looked into his eyes, which had turned a pale blue. He was wheezing for air. She put her hands up to his temples.

"Wait!" A voice came suddenly. They all turned to see Professor X wheel into the room. "Let me do it."

"But Professor how did you..." Jean began.

"I am psychic you know." He said "When I heard them summon you I came. Let me try to help Logan. I have been in his mind before. I know what I will be dealing with."

"Sir." Cyclops began "Do you really think that you should? Given the way you've been lately..."

"Scott," Xavier interrupted. "I know perfectly well what I did was wrong. But I must atone for it somehow. You have to trust me again. Logan does not have much time."

Cyclops looked to Aragorn and back to Xavier. "Okay Professor." He said finally.

Xavier moved to the front of Wolverines bed and then put his head to the ailing mutants. His mind was immediately clouded in darkness. "_Logan_," he thought. Wolverine's mind felt exactly the same way that the wraith's minds felt when Xavier had scanned them. Writhing in self-hatred and loathing toward everything else.

"**_Chuck_.**" Wolverines responded "**_Go away, Leave me alone_.**"

"_Logan come back to us_." Xavier said "_we need you._"

"**_I said go away!_**" Wolverine said "**_I'm an animal you don't need me! Go! I won't let you use me again! I'll kill you!_**" In Wolverine's psyche Xavier could feel an anger rise. He saw an image of a wild man, Wolverines self image "**_I don't need you!_**"

"_Maybe you don't need me Logan._" The Professor countered "_but I need you. The X-men need you. Scott, Jean, Hank, Jubilee. They need you. Come back to us."_

"**It's all black Chuck everything is black. I'll kill everyone. I can't come back**" 

"_No you won't concentrate on me_." Xavier began to project his mind and mental images of Wolverines teammates to help give him hope.

"**_Scott, Jubs, Jeanie, I killed them._**"

"_No Logan that is not true you're imagining they're alive and waiting for you to come back to them."_

In the darkness that enveloped his mind Wolverine suddenly appeared before Xavier.

_"Let's go,_" Xavier said. The telepath suddenly came out of the psychic realm. Everyone was staring at him. "He'll be alright." He said. Just then Wolverine's eyes began to return to their brown color.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee said at side. The wounded mutant looked to his protégé 

"Hey darlin," he said he looked to Jean who was standing near Cyclops. "What you doing here Red? Professor X began to leave the room.

"Professor," Cyclops said just as he reached the door. 

"Yes, Scott" Xavier said turning to look at the other mutant

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." He said

"Sometimes Scott." Xavier said "you have to. I will return shortly to check on Logan."

"We could not have done it without your help," Legolas said

"My X-men are too Precious to me to lose." Xavier responded leaving the room.

__


	9. Prelude to War

A/N: Merry Christmas! I managed to get this chapter finished. I hope that you like it. Thanks for supporting this story.

Nienna of Sorrow: Yeah Legolas hitting on Rogue is kinda weird but when you think of it he would probably say stuff like that because in his time that was the way you acted to ladies. and don't worry they're pretty much done for now with that stuff. I'm not entirely sure that the writers at marvel even know the full extent of Magneto's power. I have seen him lift people up using the iron in their blood but I also think that he probably couldn't do much more than that. At any rate I think that for what he plans on doing with Pippin there would need to be more metal in him. Thanks for the review.

Zeelee0: Sorry I hope that I got the names spelt better in this chap. Thanks for taking the time to review.

****

Chapter 9

Prelude to War

"We must devise a way to find Gandalf," Aragorn said looking to Cyclops. The two men stood on the front steps of the mansion. A day had passed since Wolverine's ordeal and they had taken a moment to plan together as the leaders of two different teams. Each man was in a similar situation. Both had the responsibility to lead since their mentors were unable. Gandalf, because of his absence and Xavier's unwillingness due to the recent events.

"I've spoken to the Professor. I hoped that after he had helped Wolverine that he would have come around, but he still says that he is not sure that he is worthy of the trust." Cyclops said finally

"Self-doubt is often one of man's greatest weaknesses." Aragorn said. 

"You sound as if you speak from experience." Cyclops said.

"All to well," Aragorn replied. "Though I imagine you also share the same feelings."

Cyclops didn't reply. His mind went back to his failure to defend Frodo and Xavier from the wraiths. The door opened behind him as Jean stepped out. "Scott," she said. "Professor Xavier wants to see you in his office."

Cyclops looked to Aragorn "I'll do my best to convince him." He said leaving. Aragorn stood facing the sunset Jean stood with him. 

"Your husband is a natural leader." Aragorn said finally.

"You're a good judge of character." Jean said. "Scott can be a bit uptight at times but he is the most responsible man I've ever known. I can't think of anyone else that I trust more."

"Not even your Professor?" Aragorn said

"Charles is has been like a second father to me." She sighed "yet at times especially since Frodo came and he got the Ring. He scares me. He is one of the most powerful men alive." She looked to the Ranger. "But the question I think would be; do you trust him."

Aragorn turned and looked at the telepath. "No," he confessed "I feel that the Ring still has much sway over him."

"But just yesterday you complimented him." Jean said 

"I am sure that his intentions are good." Aragorn said "but I know that the Ring can corrupt someone immeasurably. He healed your comrade out of concern but what worries me is what he will do if the opportunity arises for him to take the Ring again."

"That is why you have stayed up every night guarding Frodo." Jean concluded. "There is something different about you from the others. Different than Boromir. I can't place my finger on it but I can tell there is something very noble about you Aragorn son of Arathorn. Like you said about Scott you're a natural leader. That is why Boromir follows you."

"Boromir follows beca..." he began but was cut short by a bamfing sound as Nightcrawler appeared.

"Have you seen Frodo?" He said looking to the pair. Jean scanned the mansion telepathically.

"I can't sense him." She said. "I can't sense the other hobbits either."

"No." Aragorn said rushing into the house with the mutants close behind him.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"MORE!" Merry yelled as he finished his slice of pizza. He sat in a booth with Jubilee, Frodo, and Sam at Jubilee's favorite pizza joint in Salem Center. "This stuff is better than elf food!"

"Well I don't know about that." Sam said "What we ate in Rivendell was fit for kings."

"Kings Shmings," Jubilee said "There ain't nothing that can compare to a fully loaded supreme pizza!"

The hobbits were wearing snow caps to cover their ears and Jubilee had forced them to wear shoes. Even though she had to steal some old pairs that Beast used to use before his transformation. Sitting in booster chairs they looked like passable little kids if no one got too close Frodo sat staring at his food.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked "Aren't you going to finish that slice?"

"Huh? Um no Sam I guess that I'm not hungry" Frodo said

"I call it!" Merry and Jubilee said at the same time while reaching for it. They both stopped short.

"No go ahead." Merry said

"That's okay I've had too much already." Jubilee responded

"No really its okay," Merry said sliding Frodo's plate to her. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty," Jubilee replied sliding the plate to Merry.

"No. I insist!" Merry said getting frustrated, pushing the plate over again.

"No, I insist!" Jubilee said in between her teeth. Picking up the slice of pizza and putting it on Merry's plate.

"What's wrong Mr. Frodo?" Sam said ignoring the arguing pair. "You said that you loved this stuff after you had the first slice."

"It's nothing Sam," Frodo said not making eye contact with the other hobbit. Merry and Jubilee were now in each other's faces screaming at each other.

"YOURS!" Merry shrieked

"YOURS!" Jubilee hollered.

"Now Mr. Frodo. I know that you can eat a lot more than that, something's eating at ya. You can't fool me."

"Very well Sam," Frodo sighed. "I'm just worried about Pippin he would love this stuff. But he's not here to enjoy it with us. I feel as if it's all my fault."

"Now Mr. Frodo don't be going and blaming yourself." Sam said

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN SLICE OF PIZZA YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Merry yelled grabbing Jubilee by the collar

"SHUTUP AND EAT YOU STUPID FAT HOBBIT!" Jubilee yelled grabbing his throat.

"Pippin broke the circle. Gandalf warned him not to it was his own fault." Sam continued but soon realized that he had completely lost Frodo's attention as Jubilee and Merry were now rolling on the ground fighting. 

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO BREAK IT UP!" Sam yelled jumping off of his chair and pulling Merry off of Jubilee. "YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! HERE MR. FRODO IS WITH A MAJOR DILEMA AND ALL YOU TWO CAN DO IS SCUABBLE OVER A MEASLY SLICE OF PIZZA! IF YOU BOTH DON'T WANT IT I'LL EAT IT!" He finished by taking a chomp out of the pizza.

Merry and Jubilee got up and dusted themselves off.

"He's right." Jubilee said offering her hand to the hobbit "I'm sorry it's my fault."

"No I was out of line." Merry said taking Jubilee's hand and shaking it. "It was my fault."

"No really it was mine." Jubilee responded.

"No I feel terrible." Merry said "it was my fault."

"No it was mine." Jubilee said tightening her grip.

"No it was mine!" Merry said squeezing as tight as he could.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Very well Scott." Xavier said at last "tomorrow I will try to find this Gandalf using cerebro."

"Thank you sir." Cyclops said he stood still for a moment and then looked to his mentor. "Sir I have to apologize."

"Scott," Xavier said "I've already told you that you did the right thing by questioning me."

"It's not that sir." Cyclops replied "I want to apologize for not defending you in front of the Ringwraiths the other night."

"Oh Scott," Xavier said wheeling to the side of his former student. "You must understand they were projecting an aura of fear. Even I did not know what to do. You can't blame yourself for that. What's more is that you came back. Even if you succumbed to the fear in the end you mastered it. That is no small thing."

"Yes sir but..." 

"Scott you may hold the responsibility of the X-men but you do not need to carry the weight of the whole world on your shoulders." Xavier said. Just then the doors burst open and Aragorn with Jean and Nightcrawler in tow came barreling in.

"Professor!" Jean cried. 

"What!" Xavier said as he scanned her mind "Where's Frodo!" He said.

"We've searched the whole mansion." Aragorn said "Jubilee and the other hobbits are gone as well."

"Well Scott." Xavier said "it looks like I will be using cerebro tonight after all."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"He's close." Wolverine said. He was crouched on all fours with Legolas, Gambit, and Rogue behind him. After Wolverine had been healed, Legolas recruited him for a search of the grounds to find Gollum. Wolverine had picked up the scent quickly but it went all over the grounds and they were having trouble staying on the trail. They had followed the scent to a grove of trees.

"Keep close," Legolas said to Rogue who was behind him. Gambit suddenly closed up the gap.

"If you don mind I'll be protecting the chere." He muttered so that only Legolas' elf ears could pick it up. Suddenly Wolverine stopped.

"Elf can you hear that?" He said

Legolas concentrated. "Yes. He's speaking." Gambit, and Rogue strained but they couldn't make anything out.

"This way." Wolverine said. "And keep it down...That means you Cajun!"

Gambit swallowed realizing that Wolverine had heard his comment as well. They walked a short distance and came upon some large rocks. Wolverine put his fingers to his lips so that everyone would be quiet. They could hear Gollum on the other side speaking.

"We must go now." He said in a dark voice.

"But he said to wait. Here Precious. " Gollum argued with him in a large voice.

"Yesss, he did but we know that the Baggins isn't in the house. We must have the Precious."

"But the voices said he would help uss. The voices told us where to find nice juicy fishes." 

"We don't care about fisshes we needs the Precious that sneaky little hobbit has it. We need to tell the voices to kill the hobbit kill all the hobbitses!"

"What's that precious!?" the lighter voice said suddenly.

"What." the other said

"We hears noises in the woods."

Wolverine suddenly dove at the creature from one side and Legolas from the other. Gollum screamed and jumped over the other side of the rocks and landed right into Gambits arms.

"I got him..." Gambit started but Gollum started to fight and suddenly bit Gambit on the neck. The mutant dropped the former hobbit. Who began to run into the woods. 

"Come back here!" Wolverine growled as he gave chase. Normally he could have easily caught up with Gollum but his sickness had weakened him. Legolas was the closest with his light elf feet. He dove and caught Gollum's leg. The creature tumbled but almost as quick rolled over and kicked the elf in the eye. Legolas instinctively let go. But Gollum did not reach safety as he was suddenly caught by the wrist and flown in the air by Rogue.

"Ah wouldn't struggle too much." She said "It's a long way ta fall."

Gollum just screamed in total shock and terror. "We will die!" He cried.

"No ya won't but yer not getten close ta Frodo at all." She replied but almost instantly she froze and lowered him to the top of a large tree.

"What's it doing, Precious?" Gollum said dazed, terrified and confused.

"Gollum," Rogue said. "It is I Xavier. Stay in this tree. I will contact you shortly." With that she flew off.

"What happened?" Gambit said "did Rogue get em'?"

"I'm afraid that I did not see." Legolas said with one eye slightly swollen. Suddenly Rogue came swooping down.

"Remy!" She said "You're hurt!" She rushed to him and examined his neck, which was bleeding slightly.

"It's okay chere." Said looking past her and to Legolas, smirking. "What happened? Where be Gollum."

"Ah caught him." She said thinking hard "but he struggled and Ah dropped him!"

"You dropped him!" Wolverine said surprised "where?"

"I don know," Rogue said before anybody else could speak they all heard Professor X's thoughts.

"All X-men and members of the Fellowship report to the war room, immediately," he said

They all looked at each other. "What should we do" Rogue asked finally

"We go." Wolverine said finally "it must be an emergency or Chuck wouldn't call us, we'll look for the half-pint later."

They began their way back toward the mansion. Little did they know that Gollum was almost directly above them. After they were gone. Xavier's thoughts came to the creature.

"_Gollum_," he said

"The voices!" Gollum cried "you saved our liveses! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Yes. The Xavier is our friend. We wants to help the Xavier now yess precious yes."

"_Good."_ Xavier said _"That's just what I wanted to hear."_

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Yo! Hurry it up!" Jubilee yelled as they left the Pizza parlor. They had been gone longer than she had planned "They're going to figure out that we're gone!"

Frodo, Sam, and Merry followed close by. Merry was holding his stomach where it ached from getting punched by Jubilee. 

"Wow it sure gets dark fast here" Sam commented 

Jubilee looked up in the sky there wasn't even a star visible the moon couldn't be found at all. "That doesn't look good at all." She said. "Let's get to the car."

"I think that's a good idea," Merry said. They made a dash for the vehicle but suddenly a deafening roar split the air. They looked back to see three sentinels flying through the air towards them.

"Oh NO!" Jubilee yelled they piled into the car and Jubilee floored it. 

"What are those things!?" Frodo yelled as he looked back to see the robots closing in. The pizza parlor was on the edge of town they quickly found themselves entering the woods. 

"Maybe we can lose them in here." Sam said there was a sudden flash of light as the lead sentinel fired an energy blast toward them. They shielded their eyes but the blast did not hit the car it flew past it and hit tree, which fell in the middle of the road. Jubilee slammed on the breaks stopping just short of it. They threw the doors open to scatter into the woods but it was too late. The sentinels landed in front of them.

INITIAL SCANS INDICATE ONE MUTANT AND THREE HOBBITS." One said "PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE HOBBITS." 

"Into the woods!" Jubilee yelled she suddenly fired her fire works at the lead sentinel shattering one of its robotic eyes.

"SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS jUBILATION lEE. LETHAL FORCE WILL BE USED IF NECESSARY SURENDER OR BE TEMINATED." It said holding up its hand.

"FOR THE SHIRE!" Merry yelled drawing his sword and shoving it into the robot's foot. A tentacle shot forth and wrapped around the hobbit. Jubilee dodged as a blast shot at her but instead hit her car causing it to explode.

Terrified Sam and Frodo began to run. Another sentinel shot a tentacle, which grappled around Sam.

"FRODO RUN!" He yelled but Frodo turned and drew Sting. He began to slash away at the tentacle to free his friend. Jubilee in the mean time was firing her fireworks left and right but to no avail she managed to fire a blast to free Merry. Sam with Frodo's help got loose. They began to run. 

"FRODO USE THE RING YOU GOTTA GET AWAY," Sam said a blast suddenly hit the ground in front of Jubilee knocking her to the ground.

"NO!" Merry cried running to her aid but stopped short as a giant mechanical foot crashed down between him.

"SURRENDER HOBBITS AND PREPARE FOR CAPTURE AND RELOCATION." The sentinel said.

Frodo not in panic pulled the Ring out of his pocket to slip it on. Suddenly the Sentinels turned.

"ITEM IDENTIFIED AS THE RING." One said "PREPARE TO CAPTURE AND RELOCATE HOBBIT." 

Frodo put the Ring on and began to run but to the mechanical sensors of the sentinels he was still completely visible. He was almost instantly wrapped up in a metal tentacle. The sentinels were preparing to blast off when suddenly a black bird jet came streaking through the air in above of them. A latch opened and Angel flew out carrying a stout dwarf wielding an axe. Angel flew towards them but in the last instant released his hold on Gimli. The dwarf flew axe first at the machine. The weapon cleaved into the center of the head then cut the robot down the center as gravity pulled Gimli down. One of the sentinels reached out its hand to fire on him, but it was disintegrated by the red flash of Cyclops optic blasts. Its eyes were then shot out by arrows from Legolas bow. The last sentinel began to rocket off but was caught in the air by a lightning bolt from Storm. It crashed to the ground and fizzled out.

"Sam!" Aragorn yelled as he exited the x-jet which had just landed. "Where's Frodo?!"

"I'm here." The hobbit said still wrapped in the coils but had managed to get the Ring off his finger.

"Are you alright?" He said running to help the ring bearer.

"I'm fine." Frodo responded "What about the others? Sam, Merry?"

"We're fine Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"What about Jubilee?" Merry said.

"She'll be fine," Cyclops said approaching them holding the young mutant in his arms unconscious. Storm landed by them.

"There are no signs of more sentinels anywhere." She reported.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Aragorn said sternly looking to Merry. They began to load into the blackbird when suddenly Frodo fell to the ground with a scream while clutching his shoulder.

"Frodo!" Sam cried

"The Nazgul!" He said 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"No!" Xavier said. He was connected to cerebro keeping tabs on what was happening in the battle. He had suddenly felt the dark presences of the Ringwraiths near. He looked to the sky it had gone completely dark. Xavier turned and wheeled over to a screen that allowed him to see a map of the estate and give him sensor scans of it. He turned it on. He gasped as he saw met with the image. 

"Scott," he said as he put cerebro back on and contacted the x-man.

"_Yes sir_," Cyclops responded

"Get back to the Mansion now!" Xavier ordered

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"I might have known." Magneto said studying the screens before him. All of them were blank a few moments ago they were feeding images of the sentinel's views of the battle. He had had them reprogrammed to search out hobbits like Merry in order to find the one with the Ring. Magneto now knew much. He knew what the Ring bearer looked like, but most importantly he knew where he was.

The X-men once again stood between him and what he wanted.

"It appears then that I will have to pay a visit to my old friend." he said turning from the screens "it is time to implement plan 'b'." a door opened in front of him and he walked into a room with Pippin chained to the wall.

"Good news my friend," he said approaching the hobbit. "I have need off you


	10. Friends and Fiends found

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I just started college and so my time was sucked away from me. Chapter eleven will be up in a week or less and I'll try to update it sooner than this took me. Thanks to those that took the time to review. Remember that's what makes this website fun for us authors  
  
Nienna of Sorrow: Thanks for what you said It's nice to be appreciated. I have honestly never had a review where somebody just dogged my entire story and it was nice to have someone defend me and my story. So thanks for all your support.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
FRIENDS AND FIENDS FOUND  
  
What happened?!" Cyclops yelled as he entered the War room. Professor X sat in front of a screen with Jean , Beast ,and Storm. Xavier wheeled around.  
  
"Where's Frodo!?" he asked   
  
In answer to his question, he saw Aragorn and the hobbits enter the room Jubilee was dragging her feet behind them. Xavier was visibly relieved. "I sensed the Nazgul." he said  
  
"Yes Frodo could feel them as well," Aragorn said  
  
"Is that why you called us so urgently?" Cyclops said  
  
Xavier looked back at the screen "Yes, but I also sensed something more. I believe that the Nazgul are not alone." He turned to Jubilee. "Do you realize what you could have done? What if the Nazgul had come before the X-men had arrived? They would have the Ring now."   
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed "Let us be thankful that no one was hurt" he said scowling at the mutant leader.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jubilee stammered looking to the floor.  
  
Xavier noted Aragorn's look, he turned to Jubilee "We will talk of this later, but I want no one to leave the mansion without my express permission. We are safe in here. The Mansions defenses will protect us. He turned to Jean " Now other business, I want Gambit, Hank, Psylocke and you to go."  
  
"Go where!?" Cyclops jumped  
  
"While you were on your way here. I sensed a distinct life form. Not far from here. I think that it may be a hobbit."  
  
"WHAT!?" Merry, Frodo, and Sam all said excitedly.  
  
"It must be Pippin!" Merry said excitedly running up to Xavier "Can I go too!"  
  
"I was just about to suggest that." Xavier said smiling. "Perhaps some other members of your fellowship should go as well; Aragorn perhaps?"  
  
"I think that it would be best that I stayed." the ranger responded grimly. "But I will ask the others if wish to go."   
  
"Good," Xavier said. "they will leave in an hour."  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"So, this is how the "master" race behaves?" Gandalf's voice came as his cell door opened and Magneto entered.  
  
"I do not expect you to understand this. You are not from here." Magneto said as he approached the wizard. Gandalf was being held in the air suspended by iron cuffs on his wrists and ankles which were supported by Magneto's power.  
  
"I do not need to be "from here" to understand your kind." Gandalf responded "Tyrants who seek power yet use idealistic shields to justify and empower themselves. The world is filled to brimming with your kind. It is you who do not understand."   
  
"And what is it that I do not understand." Magneto asked angered yet curious  
  
"The Ring will not grant you the power that you seek. It will consume you and leave you more rotted than you are now."  
  
"Very well," Magneto said "I will test your idea. Though I suspect that you are bluffing. An instrument that has the power to control the race of men will give me what I seek. And if you are right then it will be a noble sacrifice to see my mutant brothers in their rightful place."  
  
"Where is that?" Gandalf asked "Men go beneath their boot and I suppose that you're brethren  
  
Will be below yours?"  
  
Gandalf was suddenly yanked from the air and brought eye level with Magneto "How dare you!"  
  
He growled clenching his fists but then he relaxed. "I will most likely be leaving shortly. So I'm afraid that I will not be around to keep you afloat. So new accommodations will be necessary."  
  
Magneto stretched out his hand and part of the wall opened. The metal bent until there was a whole just large enough for a man to sit. Gandalf was thrust in.  
  
"Farewell Gandalf" Magneto hissed "when next you see me. I will have the Ring. I've sent Pippin to get it for me. Then you will see that I am right" Gandalf did not respond. As he left the room, the wall shut, closing the wizard in.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................   
  
"Where do you think he's been Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as the two hobbits sat in Frodo's room. The team of x-men had already left to find Pippin, Boromir, and Legolas had gone with them.  
  
"I don't know Sam." Frodo responded. "I wish we could have gone too."  
  
"Well you heard Mr. Xavier. He thinks that its too dangerous for you to leave." Sam said  
  
"I hope he's alright." Frodo replied he looked to the sky "It's dark, I would not want to be out there anyway I suppose. I hope that Xavier is right about the defenses. I haven't seen any."  
  
"Yes let us hope that he is correct." Aragorn's voice suddenly came as he entered the room. He was dressed in his full gear, even his bow was strung.   
  
"Strider." Sam said "You look like your expecting a fight. Do you think that the Wraiths are coming?"  
  
Aragorn paced to the window "I do" he said looking out. "I think that this Professor still underestimates them, but I am also expecting attack from within." he turned and knelt before Frodo, he put his hands on the hobbits shoulders. "Be careful, I do not want you to go near Professor Xavier unless I am with you."  
  
"You think that he may try to take the Ring?" Frodo asked, Aragorn didn't respond  
  
"But Mr. Xavier has been so nice to us." Sam said.  
  
"Nevertheless," Aragorn responded standing up. "We must be wary." He glanced out the window again only this time he stopped and began staring.   
  
"Strider?" Sam asked "What is it?"  
  
"There is someone out there." he said finally. "By the front gates. I cannot tell but I think that it may be an elf."  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo said  
  
"No," Aragorn said still staring hard at the figure "it has a faint shine like one of the Eldar." He quickly turned to the door. "I will go to see who or what it is." he opened the door, before he left he locked it. "Do not open this door for anyone." was the last thing he said.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"We're coming up on the city now." Beast said as they approached New York. It's lights gleamed. Merry gasped in amazement.  
  
"I've never seen any place so big before!" He said "How will we ever find him?"  
  
"Professor X gave us fairly exact coordinates." Beast responded Merry looked to Jean for a translation.  
  
"Charles told us pretty close to where we can find him. He's in a place called Central Park." She said.  
  
"Good then no one will have to see me." Boromir said hunched over in his seat holding a barf bag. By him sat Gambit and on the other side was Storm and Legolas, the elf had grown silent during the trip.   
  
"What is wrong my friend?" Storm said.  
  
"Something dark is near. I feel as if something very bad is about to happen." The elf replied quietly.  
  
"Do not worry," Storm replied "I am sure that we will find your friend."  
  
"That is not what worries me." the elf said "I am worried about Frodo, The Enemy is very close and Aragorn is wary as well. We must move as quickly as possible and return with all haste."  
  
"Hank" Storm said "How long will it be?"   
  
"We're over the Park as we speak." he responded "I will attempt to land without damaging any of the local flora or fauna if I can."  
  
"Jean can you sense him?" Storm asked  
  
The telepath concentrated "Yes I can feel a hobbit very near. Betsy?"  
  
"I also feel him." Psylocke said from the back. The jet landed and the company exited the jet save Beast who was staying to guard the aircraft.  
  
"Don't linger here too long me harties. Central Park is not a good place to be in the night and we don't want to cause any disturbances."  
  
They quickly made their way into the Park. With Jean and Psylocke leading the way using their telepathy to help them find the hobbit. As they made their way through darkness, they saw very little, at one point Boromir almost attacked a bum who came out asking for change. They soon came to a fountain lying against it was a hobbit.  
  
"PIPPIN! Merry shouted running toward his cousin. "Pippin, are you alright?" the other hobbit did not respond. Merry looked to Jean thinking the worst.  
  
"He's alive," She said "He's only unconscious. I'll try to wake him." Jean put her fingers to her temples and concentrated, Pippin stirred a little but did not awaken. "It's no use," Jean said finally "Let's get him back to the mansion."  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
Aragorn made toward the front gate. The figure was still standing there. He was right, it was an elf, there was a faint white shimmer about it. It stood hooded and cloaked. Aragorn paused and looked to Frodo and Sam's window, he could vaguely make out the there silhouettes from the light in their room. The only way he had been able to see the figure that he was heading toward was by the elvish light it had. He turned again to figure drawing nearer he unsheathed his sword, still wary of an attack.  
  
"Who are you? How did you come to this place?" He demanded. The figure stood motionless and soundless, Aragorn stepped closer. "Answer me! I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." Still there was no answer. "Ni ea i yonda mal Elrond!" He said evoking his heritage and allegiance to Elrond. Aragorn was now only a two feet away. He tried to make out the figures features through the hood, he could see next to nothing. He raised his sword higher. "I will ask you only one more time! Who are you!? Why are you here!?"  
  
"Selmalye harna meldalya?" the figure said at last with a sweet voice. "You would use that on me?"  
  
Aragorn's dropped to sword to the ground "Arwen!?" he gasped.  
  
The figure removed the hood to reveal the beautiful face of Arwen Evenstar.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"It's no use Mr. Frodo." Sam said peering out the window toward Aragorn who was standing before the front gate with his sword drawn. "I can't see anything. What's Strider doing? He's just standing there."  
  
Frodo stood and walked toward the window to see, Though he could not see much more than Sam. The sky was veiled by a thick darkness.  
  
"I wish that he'd hurry up." Sam said turning to Frodo "Do you think that I should call him? He's just standing there."   
  
"I'm sure that everything is just fine." Frodo said not believing his own words. The excitement that he felt at the news of Pippin had faded, with every passing moment he felt more and more unease. He felt like he was being watched from afar. Coming away from the window he sat on the bed. "I wish Gandalf was here."   
  
"He just dropped his sword!" Sam said in alarm. "What's going on!?" Sam quickly opened the window. "STRIDER!" he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Aragorn didn't answer he didn't move.  
  
Sam turned to Frodo. "Something ain't right Mr. Frodo. We should go and see what's going on down there."  
  
"Aragorn told us to stay…." Frodo began but stopped when the lights in the room suddenly went out. "What!?" he said "Sam, what's going on?" Sam did not answer. "Sam?" he repeated "SAM!" Frodo went to his companion Sam stood motionless in the dark, Frodo could barely see him even though their faces were only inches apart. Sam's eyes were open and Frodo could hear him breathing, "Sam can you hear me?" Frodo said urgently but the other hobbit didn't respond. Frodo shook him but he didn't budge. Frodo ran to the window and saw that Aragorn was still standing by the front gate. The Ranger looked as it he was talking to someone, but Frodo could see no one else. Without thinking the Ringbearer made for the door, but suddenly a voice came.  
  
"Nice hobbit to open the window for us!" Frodo turned to see Gollum sitting in the window seal.  
  
"Filthy little thief!" he hissed as he pounced onto Frodo. The hobbit fell backward against the door, and began to wrestle with the creature as it went for his throat.  
  
"GIVE IT TO US! MY PRECIOUS!" Gollum screamed.  
  
"NO!" Frodo yelled back managing to push the creature off him. He grabbed the door handle but before he could open it he felt Gollum's cold fingers wrap around his neck pulling him back. "HELP ME!" Frodo cried as he fell to the ground again only this time Gollum had a firm grasp.  
  
"Yesss," he hissed "Soon you'll be dead. Then the Precious will be ours!"  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried out. "Sam help me!" he began to black out. He thought he heard a scream. "Sam…please…" he managed to choke out.  
  
Sam stood motionless staring out the window.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"How did you come to this place?" Aragorn asked drawing closer to the woman he loved. He could not fathom how she had come to this time and found him.  
  
"The power of the Valar is great," Arwen said in answer.  
  
"They sent you here? Is it really you?" he said reaching out his hand to touch her, His hand brushed gently across her cheek. Convinced that she was real he embraced her. Then said "You mustn't stay here this place is not safe."  
  
She just smiled at him. "Do not worry my love, We are safe enough. I have come to take you home. So that you can complete your quest."  
  
"but…" Aragorn began but was silenced as she put one of her fingers to his lips.  
  
"You have been so troubled but now we will return to Middle-earth and you shall rest." she took his hand and began to lead him toward the gate. Come with me I will return here to collect the rest once Pippin is found."  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked at her "How did you know that Pippin is not with us?  
  
"I could see the worry in your soul," she responded  
  
Aragorn looked to Frodo's window. All he could see were their silhouettes against the light. They were exactly the same they had not moved.  
  
"We must go my love," Arwen said taking his hand again. "we have precious little time."  
  
"Precious?" Aragorn scowled pulling his hand from hers. He looked around nothing was moving. "This isn't real, Aragorn grabbed his sword.  
  
"what are you doing?" she asked urgently running in front of him as he began to make toward the mansion.  
  
"Get out of my way, Xavier!" he said but Arwen stood defiantly before him.   
  
"You will not go back into that house!" she said  
  
"You're an illusion!" Aragorn said raising his sword.  
  
"Elessar what are you doing!? You would kill me!? Have you lost your mind?" She recoiled in terror.  
  
Aragorn faltered doubt took him. He pressed his eyes shut, he suddenly thought he heard a faint cry for help from Frodo's voice. He opened his eyes again to see Arwen still standing before him with fear in her eyes  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed as he brought his sword down. Everything around him shattered and went black. Aragorn suddenly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground his sword a few feet away from him. He jumped up and looked to Frodo's window to see it all dark.   
  
"Xavier!" he shouted as he took his sword and ran furiously toward the door. When suddenly he saw a pale creature leap from Frodo's window  
  
"Gollum!" he said changing direction, but suddenly just a few feet away from the window there was a puff of smoke as Nightcrawler appeared and began to give chase.  
  
"Aragorn!" he yelled as the Ranger neared. "What happened to you!? Frodo was attacked, when I heard the struggle I went to his room and found this creature strangling him!"  
  
"Your Professor has tricked us all!" Aragorn howled as they kept the pursuit, gaining on Gollum who was running toward the forest. "He has been after the Ring this entire time!" Gollum was almost to the trees. "We cannot let him enter the forest, if he does we may never find him."  
  
"I'll get him!" Nightcrawler said preparing to teleport, when Gollum grabbed a stone and flung it, knocking him in the head. Gollum made it into the forest. Aragorn was right behind him, Nightcrawler came last holding his head. Once they entered the forest they stopped, looking around.  
  
"Do you see him?" Nightcrawler said   
  
"No, he's gone." Aragorn growled looking around him in vain. The forest was too dark he could not see anything not even tracks.   
  
"Do you hear that?" the elf like mutant suddenly said.  
  
"Hear what?" Aragorn responded perking his ears. He could hear a crashing sound coming from the forest not far from there. Aragorn stooped putting his ear to the ground. He heard the sound of many foot falls. His eyes widened as he realized what was coming, But Nightcrawler did not need to ask to know for himself as the air was rent by the wail of the Nazgul, responded by the yell of hundreds of orcs.  
  
"Back to the Mansion!" Aragorn cried turning to run.  
  
"To slow!" Nightcrawler said latching on the other man in a puff of smoke they were gone.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"Wolverine, can you find him?" Cyclops asked through his communicator.  
  
"Sorry bub," Wolverines voice came "There aint a whiff o him. Chances are he split the moment Nightcrawler went to Frodo's room."  
  
"Keep looking," Cyclops said "He can't have gotten far." the mutant sighed as he overlooked the grounds of the mansion. He was standing on the roof with Aragorn surrounded by the terrible darkness that had enfolded the landscape. Everything was silent not even the wind dared move. Only moments before he had stood as Aragorn had told him what had happened. They quickly found that Frodo had blacked out but was otherwise fine. Sam felt awful both him an Frodo were moved to another room for their safety. Gimli and Rogue were guarding them. Wolverine had gone in search of the Professor and they had gone to the War-room only to find that the mansions defenses had been disabled. Nothing prevented the army that was within minutes from them to come and attack.  
  
"I don't see how they all could have just appeared like that without our knowing." Cyclops said in frustration.  
  
"They most likely didn't" Aragorn said "The would have been amassing these several days. Once the Nazgul saw that the Ring was too well protected, they must have returned to Middle-earth to inform  
  
Sauron. He must have sent them back with this army."  
  
"But the Professor…" Cyclops began.  
  
"Has betrayed us all," Aragorn finished "He either has been too consumed with his lust for the Ring to notice our foes, or perhaps he was past caring. We were fools to have fallen into this trap."  
  
"You're right." Cyclops admitted solemnly "He sent most of the team members out to rescue Pippin. I should have seen what he was going to do especially because he sent the telepaths away."  
  
"Yes, but now we do not have time to bemoan the past. That army is on our very doorstep. We must fight."  
  
"How?" Cyclops said "There are you, me, Rogue, Gimli, Jubilee, Wolverine, and the hobbits here. You saw the security display, There must be hundreds of them. That does not even include the Nazgul. Our only hope is to get the security system back online, but we need either the Professor who disabled it to be able to reactive the system.."  
  
As if to further the dim outlook. A sudden wail rent the air they could suddenly hear heavy footsteps as they looked to see dark figures begin to emerge from the woods. They began to form tighter ranks as they prepared for the assault. Wolverine suddenly appeared behind them smoking his familiar cigar.  
  
"They're sure is a lot o them aye one-eye." he said.  
  
"yes there are," Cyclops responded.  
  
"They'll be looking for blood." the stocky mutant growled "Be a shame to disappoint them."  
  
"Yes it would," Cyclops said grimly. "Wolverine get the others prepare for a fight."  
  
"Already did. Even barricaded the doors and windows." Wolverine responded.  
  
"You think of everything don't you." Cyclops said with a half smile  
  
"Nope," the other mutant responded. "Storm does."  
  
"What?" Cyclops said but he didn't need a response as he turned he saw the X-jet streak toward the mansion.  
  
"Cyclops this is Storm." his commlink suddenly sounded. "Our radar has picked up this army. Why are the mansions defenses not up?"  
"It's a long story," he responded. Hurry and land the jet. Tell Beast that we need him to hack the system to give us the defenses again."  
  
Storm didn't respond immediately finally she spoke "He says that it might take some time."  
  
Cyclops' visor began to glow as he grew determined. "We'll give it to him."  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
The orcs had assembled in front of the mansion. It was not a large army, but to the Nazgul it suited they're needs. Five of them were at the front line mounted upon black horses standing in front of the mansion which had gone completely dark it stood as a black mass before them. The masses of orcs suddenly split as the Witch King made his way to the front but he did not stop he rode forward to the mansion. As he approached it he let out a wail to challenge the occupants. There was no answer. Again he screeched in open challenge to the X-men and the Fellowship knowing that they were inside. Everything remained silent. His horse stirred as they turned around to order his army to crush the building. His mount suddenly grew restless as the air suddenly made a bamp noise. He turned to see three men standing before him. One looked similar to an elf, Another had his eyes covered by a visor the one who had blasted him with energy a few days previously and the last he recognized as the ranger who had defended Frodo on Weathertop.  
  
"Give us the Halfling" he said pointing his sword to the Ranger.  
  
"You will leave this place now." Aragorn responded "Or you will be destroyed."  
  
The Witch King merely laughed with a hideous sound. "How will you do that!?" his gaze shifted to Cyclops "Run away!?"   
  
Cyclops looked temporarily unnerved he could feel the wraiths gaze upon him. Fear began to creep into his heart. Everything else around him seemed to fade as he looked into the Witch Kings hood. Finally his mind recalled what had happened when Professor X had lost the Ring. He would not repeat the same failure.  
  
"You have two minutes to fall back," he finally said defiantly.  
  
The Witch King roared as he turned his horse to command the orcs. Nightcrawler quickly teleported himself and the two leaders from before the army.   
  
"KILL THEM ALL!" the Witch King bellowed. "DO NOT STOP UNTIL ALL SAVE THE HALFLINGS ARE DEAD!"  
  
The army roared as it advanced on the Mansion determined to crash through the windows or break down the doors. The first wave was made up of trolls and larger urukai meant to smash large holes into the windows for the rest of the army to enter through. They were stopped just short as death flew at them from the roof in the form of optic blasts, arrows, explosive playing cards, and lightning bolts. Cyclops stood on the roof with Legolas, Gambit, Storm, and Jean, each firing as quickly as possible. The orc archers began to fire at them. Jean quickly threw a telekinetic barrier to protect them. The arrows bounced away uselessly.   
  
"Keep going!" Cyclops yelled firing as soon as Jean dropped the barrier. "We can't let them enter the mansion! Keep them penned in we can't let them surround us either! We have to keep them outside! Beast" he said into his communicator "How are you doing!?"  
  
"It's hard to say." the mutants voice came barely audible over the roar of battle. "The system is in complete lock down!"  
  
"Hurry!" Cyclops responded firing into a wave of orcs that were making toward the wall. "I don't want them reaching Group two but I don't know how long we'll be able to hold them!"   
  
The army kept advancing always being stopped short of the mansion. A few managed to break through to get through to the walls but were quickly thrown back by Jean's telekinesis. More arrows were fired as she did. The group fell to the ground barely getting out of harms way. The orcs didn't waste any time and began to rush with renewed vigor at the mansion. They were barely halted by a sudden wind thrown out by Storm  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"That was too close! Ah could almost see they're ayes." Rogue said as she saw the orcs be blown away from the windows. She stood there with the second group.   
  
"Ol' one-eye will keep 'em busy for a while," Wolverine said "But don't worry they'll break through then we'll have to keep them here"  
  
"Good!" Gimli said with his axe in both hands "I don't want that long eared elf to have all the fun!"  
  
While the Group two lacked in fire power in comparison to group one. They made up for it in strength. Wolverine, Rogue, Psylocke, and Nightcrawler represented the X-men. While Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli represented the Fellowship. The hobbits were hidden with Frodo and Jubilee in case the battle went ill.  
  
"I have never seen anything like this!" Boromir said in spite of himself as he could see the mutants powers smashing the advancing orcs. "Surely they will not be able to even enter with fire power such as this!"  
  
"Let us be prepared for anything." Aragorn quietly said with his sword drawn. Already several arrows had smashed through the glass as the orcs shot wildly.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"BEAST!" Cyclops yelled as the battle was getting more frantic.  
  
"I just finished by-passing the main interface." the other mutants said.  
  
"Hurry it up. I don't know how long we can hold them!" he responded as he fired another blast. His eyes were beginning to ache from the almost constant firing that he had to do to keep the host at bay. He could see that Jean was beginning to tire as well. Gambit had run out to things to throw and Legolas was out of arrows. The only thing keeping the orcs at bay were his optic blasts, Jean's telekinesis, Storm's power over the elements. Each time more and more orcs attempted to reach the mansion it was only a matter of time before they broke through and began to destroy the it. In that moment they suddenly began to pull back. Cyclops couldn't believe his eyes. For a brief instant he had believed that they had won, but to his dismay it was only to keep clear of something else. A massive catapult had been brought forth. In it he could see a massive ball aflame. He was about to fire on it when a volley of arrows came. Jean's barrier came up in just the last second.   
  
"Jean! Take down the barrier!" he yelled,   
  
"I can't!" she responded concentrating "They're still firing arrows!"  
  
"JEAN! LOWER THE BARRIER WE HAVE TO TAKE OUT THE…"his words were cut short as he saw the ball suddenly launched straight at them. Jean screamed as it collided with her barrier. The weight and speed were too much for her as it smashed through and crushed the roof. All the defenders were thrown away from the impact. Jean collapsed from exhaustion. Cyclops lay on his back he rolled over to see the orcs beginning to try to enter the mansion. All entrances had been barricaded. He suddenly noticed heat on his back. He turned to see the ball had set the roof aflame. Legolas and Gambit had just barely gotten up. Storm stood, without a word she suddenly took to the sky. Which suddenly filled with clouds and began to downpour upon everything. Quenching the flames, she was thanked by the orcs as an arrow suddenly shot into her shoulder.  
  
"STORM!" Cyclops yelled as she toppled helplessly to the awaiting orcs below all he could do was watch, but to his relief the glass from one of the windows shattered as Rogue shot from the mansion and caught her before she could land in the masses of enemies. Cyclops went to Jean, she was still unconscious. Gambit was getting up but was too concerned with Rogues safety to fight. Legolas had collected some of the arrows that had been shot at them by the army and was doing the best he could to keep them at bay, masses of orcs had begun to smash there way in. Rogue landed on the roof barely escaping getting hit, herself. Cyclops realized how very lightheaded he felt. The constant use of his optic blasts since the beginning of the battle had taken there toll on him. He looked to see the orcs beginning to enter the mansion. He thought that he could almost hear battle beginning. Group one had failed to keep the army from entering the mansion. There was only one last thing for him too do on the roof. He took his visor off and opened his eyes as wide as they could go, aiming directly at the catapult it instantly vaporized the contraption and everything else around it. With that he collapsed in exhaustion over top of Jean. His last conscious thoughts were with Professor X and Frodo, praying that Beast could finish the job.  
  
Tthis is a test this is only a test  
  
So is this 


	11. The Sum of all Fears

A/U: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, or if you prefer, HAPPY SINGLES AWARNESS DAY! This is my present to all you a little later than I expected but hey at least I didn't keep ya waiting that long. Hope ya all like this chapter.  
  
Mia: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. Sorry for taking so long to update it. Well still not much for Jubilee in this chapter, but as a special sneak peek I'll tell you that she play's an important role in chapter 12 so stay tuned!  
  
Lds_sunshine girl: Hey sister! Thanks for the review. I was very pleased with how Xavier's mind trick worked on Aragorn. BYW, can you send me your e-mail address again. Since my move up to Rexburg I haven't been able to have access to my files at home so I don't have it anymore. Thanks  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Sum of all Fears  
  
"LET ALL BE WARNED THAT THE LORDS OF GONDOR ARE HERE!" Boromir yelled as he blew into the Horn of Gondor.  
  
"Here they come!" Wolverine growled as the orcs began to smash the windows in and force themselves over the barricade that they had constructed.   
  
"Good!" Gimli hooted bringing his ax down on the first unlucky orc to enter the mansion. Group two began to attack with all the fury they could muster. The first wave of orcs didn't even make it through the windows as they were hewn down by the defenders. The second wave didn't stand much chance either, yet they still persisted  
  
"We must contain the battle in here!" Aragorn yelled while fighting slashing at anything moving in a window. The orcs were pounding on the main door which was barricaded by furniture One of the windows was suddenly ripped apart as an steel-clad troll began to tear his way through. Orcs were at it's heels eagerly awaiting a larger entrance.  
  
"Great another one of these!" Wolverine growled as he ran and leapt at the monster. The troll recoiled as Wolverine slashed at it. But he was in turn pulled outside of the mansion. The mutant barely noticed howling as he slashed through the beasts armor. It suddenly fell moaning in pain. The orcs swarmed around the mutant who was on top.  
  
"Wolverine!" Gimli shouted running toward the window but was stopped by Psylocke.  
  
"Don't worry love, he can handle himself." she said. Her words were confirmed by the pile of bodies that now surrounded the mutant who showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Curses!" Gimli cried "he'll have the largest count by far!"  
  
Some orcs had managed to enter in larger numbers and each warrior now found that they had several opponents to deal with. Boromir brought his sword down on an orc which was sneaking up on Psylocke. She turned to look at him as the creature fell.  
  
"Just protecting your back" he said  
  
"Really? Because I thought that you were staring at it." she smirked as Boromir went dumbfounded. Her eyes narrowed she suddenly ran at Boromir and leapt over top of him. There was a flash of red light as her psychic knife fried the brain of an attacking orc behind him. Gambit and Legolas suddenly came running down the stairs. The Cajun threw a hail of kinetically charged stones he had collected from the rubble on the roof. Legolas began with his knife work. Spinning around and slaughtering any orcs unfortunate enough to get in his way.   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled "Where are the others?"  
  
"Rogue took them to the infirmary!." the elf replied amidst the battle. "Storm was hit by an arrow, Jean and Cyclops are both unconscious."  
  
"We cannot hold them forever!" Aragorn said as he smashed into a group of orcs attempting to enter through a window.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"What happened!?" Sam asked as Rogue suddenly flew into the infirmary holding Cyclops, Jean, and Storm. "We heard an explosion."  
  
Rogue looked at the hobbits and Jubilee who was with them. They were gathered around Pippin who still lay unconscious on a bed. She quickly put Storm in a bed next to him. Jubilee gasped to see the arrow wound. "They got inside," Rogue finally said as she put Cyclops down next to Jean. The southern mutant went to a screen and activated it, Beast appeared, the hobbits and Jubilee gathered around.  
  
"Hank we need you up here! Storm's hurt!" she said. The other mutant looked up with a face of indecision.  
  
"Rogue we have two options at the present time. I can come up and aid Storm or I can stay here and finish unlocking the security system. How grievous is her wound?"  
  
"Ah don' know?" Rogue replied "She got hit in the shoulder with an arrow."  
  
Beast thought for a moment. "I'll be up right away!"  
  
"No." Cyclops suddenly groaned as he struggled to get up "Beast get that security system up."  
  
"But what about Storm?" Rogue asked.  
  
"If those orcs succeed it won't matter." he said finally sitting up. "Now come on we have to go help."  
  
"But you cant'…" she said but he wouldn't hear it. As he got up holding his head, but then turned toward the door.  
  
"Lets go." he said as he walked out with Rogue at his tail protesting. Jubilee and the hobbits looked at Beast on the screen. They then turned back to see that the room had one less occupant than they had thought.  
  
"PIPPIN!" Merry cried as they turned to see his empty bed. The hobbit had vanished.  
  
……………………………….....................................................................................................................  
  
"They've broken through the front door!" Aragorn yelled "Quickly! We must stop them!" as he rushed to face the orcs now pouring in through the broken entryway. He was joined by Gimli and Nightcrawler. The main assault of the orcs had been moved from the windows which were well protected and next to impossible to get past, to the front wide door. Once it was broken down many orcs could enter the building at once. The three did their best to stem the tide but it was not going well. Orcs were beginning to pour into the mansion. It was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed the defenders. A troll made its way Aragorn rushed at the creature but didn't make it as it was suddenly blindsided by a one of Rouge's fists. Aragorn and Gimli took the opportunity and rushed the creature, stabbing and chopping. The creature tried to get up but was finally stopped as a some glowing debris was flung at it and exploded.   
  
"We have to get a new barricade up" Cyclops' voice came, trying to organize the defense.   
  
"There's too many!" Rogue yelled as she slammed her fists frantically against anything that moved.  
  
"Gimli," Aragorn said looking to the dwarf, who met his gaze.  
  
"Aye lad!" he said excitedly holding up his axe.  
  
"Cyclops!" Aragorn yelled "We'll give you the time that you need." the ranger let out a yell as both him and Gimli charged at the entrance but stopped just short as the flow orcs was suddenly halted from before them. torn and slashed clothing Wolverine had also made his way to the front door. It suddenly became a battle not to get in the mansion but to get past him. He had gone into berserker fury and was almost a inhuman force of death. Any orcs that approached were quickly hewn down.  
  
"Regroup!" Aragorn yelled to the rest of the defenders "Wolverine has given us a chance."  
  
The others quickly assembled "Legolas, I want you to get down to Frodo. Keep him safe, Boromir, I want you with Gimli and me, we need to barricade the door. Once we've done that Nightcrawler will bring Wolverine inside."  
  
"Don't worry about me bub!" Wolverine yelled amidst the pile of bodies and frenzied orcs outside. "I can handle anything these creeps can throw at m…" he never finished his sentence as a sword was suddenly plunged into his stomach. The Witch King wailed in triumph as he pulled the blade away. Wolverine fell to his knees. None of the orcs advanced all afraid to be in the way of their captain in his moment of triumph.  
  
"Now filthy animal," he breathed. "You will die." he raised his sword to strike. It was met by Aragorn's barely above the fallen mutant's head.   
  
"You will not harm him." the ranger said defiantly "and you will not enter into this place. Aragorn pushed the wraith back. He quickly struck causing the wraith to parry, and to take a step backward.  
  
"Nightcrawler!" he yelled.  
  
The fuzzy mutant appeared suddenly grabbed onto Wolverine and was gone. A makeshift barrier of furniture was almost up.  
  
"Fool," the Witch King hissed "Now you are all alone. I will kill you and then my army will strew your body across this place. Until there is nothing left."  
  
"That is where your wrong." Aragorn said charging. The Witch King swung his sword which Aragorn parried but was pushed back as well.   
  
"You bested me on Weathertop but not tonight" the Wraith hissed, striking at Aragorn mercilessly "No element of surprise tonight and no fire." Aragorn cried out as he suddenly swung his blade and brought it down on the Witch King's sword knocking it from his hand. Wasting no time, he then plunged his blade into the creature's chest. The Lord of the Nazgul merely laughed hideously.  
  
"No man can kill me." he bellowed.  
  
"I wasn't trying." Aragorn replied in an instant Nightcrawler appeared and Aragorn was gone. The Witch King looked around to find him. His gaze moved to a window on the second floor there was a faint light that suddenly illuminated as a red glowing couch was pushed out on top of him by Gambit and Cyclops.   
  
"goodbye friend," he said as the it exploded sending Witch King flying backward setting his robes on fire. The orcs now confused began to rush the mansion all at once with no clear strategy. It was then that metal barriers went crashing down over the windows and the doors. The orcs stammered around in confusion. Clueless as to what was happening. The ground underneath them opened up as gun turrets revealed themselves and began to open fire leveling the battlefield. The mansion security system had been activated. Bullets and Lasers sliced through armor. The remaining Ringwraith's were mown down. Chaos erupted as the army began a bewildered retreat.   
  
"Beast you did it!" Cyclops yelled in his communicator.   
  
"Your adulation is most appreciated o fearless leader." Beast replied. "All the security systems are now fully operational."  
  
"Run a scan of the area." Cyclops said "We need to see how far they retreat and where they go."  
  
"Running the scan now," Beast said there was a sudden pause Beast didn't say anything.   
  
"Beast what's wrong!" Cyclops said  
  
"Oh my stars and garters." the other mutant finally said. "We have to get Frodo away n…" the communicator suddenly shorted out.  
  
"Beast! Beast!" Cyclops yelled.   
  
He quickly ran down the stairs to see the Fellowship and the X-men gathered around the hobbits and Jubilee who looked very worried,   
  
"Cyclops" Frodo said "Pippin's missing."  
  
"Can any of you contact Beast?" the x-man said. Rogue pulled out her communicator but theree was only static.   
  
"What's goen on?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to get Frodo away. Beast was trying to tell me something. Quick we have to get to the hanger. There was a sudden sound coming from the door. They all turned to see it beginning to twist and bend.  
  
"What sorcery is this?" Boromir gasped. Aragorn stepped in front of Frodo.   
  
"Stay with me." he said to the hobbit. Legolas and Gimli also stepped in front.   
  
"Oh no," Cyclops said as the door gave a deafening crash as it was torn away.  
  
"Greetings, X-men!" the voice came as the master of magnetism as he floated through the now open doorway. "Would any of you happen to know anything about a magic ring?"  
  
Next time: Magneto finally makes his bid to take the Ring, plus we find out what happened to Xavier. I'll try to have it done by the end of next week. So until then remember, plenty of reviews make the typing go faster! 


	12. He who holds the Ring

****

A/N: Pretty good if I do says so myself. It only took me two weeks to get this bad boy done! I hope you enjoy this chapter which by the way is the second to last. L Sad huh? But if your looking for some good funny stories about the Lord of the Rings characters I highly suggest checking out some of the fics in my favorite stories section. Exeter has a pretty funny silly story and Gamgeefests stories are pure gold. Thanks to everyone that took the time to review.

****

Nienna of Sorrow: Yeah I knew that the Arwen thing would be really intriguing. Thanks for the review and your all around support.

****

LDS sunshine girl: I'm glad you liked the last chapt. Don't worry Pippin is fine just read and find out what happens. Thanks for reviewing

****

Mia: Sorry I wasn't trying to be mean by ending the last chapter at Mags. Entrance just thought it would be more suspenseful and now your really looking forward to reading this one. Thanks for the reviews! 

****

Chapter 12

He who holds the Ring.

"Wake up lad! Wake up!" the voice demanded "We haven't time, wake up!"  
"No," Pippin responded "Just a few more minutes I was having the most wonderful dream!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sleep." the voice said "We are being attacked, by Magneto!"

"Magneto!" Pippin gasped throwing his eyes open, only to see before him a big, furry, blue…

"ORC!" he screamed jumping up and running he once again found himself in a completely foreign environment. 

"Not this again," Beast said rolling his eyes, not wanting to waste anymore time. He quickly pounced to the screaming hobbit and put his hand over his mouth. "I am not an orc and I will not hurt you!" he said "I have to know what you are doing! You just came in here pulled out your sword and cut the main power cord to the central computer controlling the security system! I just barely got it working for the love all that's holy! Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and your going to explain yourself."

Pippin panted as Beast pulled his large hand away. "Where am I?" finally said "The last thing I remember is Magneto sticking a needle in me and putting something in me and falling asleep."

"Magneto did something to you?" Beast asked.

"He put metal in my food so that he could control me. When he held up his hands I couldn't move." the hobbit said still in shock.

"He must have sedated you and controlled you from just outside the mansion so that you could disable the security, facilitating his entrance in the mansion." Beast theorized.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"But that wouldn't work unless he had someway of seeing from your POV." the mutant pondered he quickly turned and looked Pippin over.

"Excuse me," Pippin asked "But what's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Eureka!" he exclaimed reaching and pulling a small object off of Pippin's cloak "If my eyes don't deceive me, We've been on Candid Camera!"

"Um…Sir," Pippin began but Beast cut him short realizing the hobbit needed answers.

"You are in a place for special people. The man named Magneto followed you here and is more than likely trying to get the Ring from Frodo."

"Frodo, is here!" Pippin beamed excitedly "What about the others! Merry!? Sam? Strider?"

"I only pray that they were able to get Frodo away before Magneto entered."

Pippin looked around, "I don't see him." the hobbit said from above there was a loud thud.

"He is here alright." Beast said.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"That was a warning X-man!" Magneto said; before him stood the X-men and the Fellowship who were trying to hide Frodo from his view. Cyclops and Aragorn stood defiantly before the terrorist. There was a metal barrier lying before them that had been partially incinerated by an optic blast as Magneto had flung it at them. "If you give me the Ring now I will leave, and you and friends may live. I will not guarantee that, if you do not cooperate!" 

"and I am only giving you this one warning!" Cyclops said. "We didn't defeat this army just to have you come and take the ring! If you touch anyone here, I swear I will blow your head clean off. Force field or not!"

"Fine then Cyclops," Magneto scowled "I cannot see where the hobbit is that has the Ring but I will soon enough and I will not _touch_ a single one of you." before anyone could move Magneto raised his hand throwing Cyclops back against a wall knocking him unconscious with a magnetic wave. With another hand raised the Fellowship were all pulled toward the mutant terrorist, by any metal they had on them.

"NO!" Frodo screamed holding on to the Ring which was at the end of it's chain pointing straight at Magneto.

"There you are!" he said triumphantly, increasing his pull on Frodo who screamed out as he was being dragged toward the Master of Magnetism.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out as Aragorn grabbed on to the hobbit to keep him put. The pull finally stopped as Rogue slammed her fist into Magneto, knocking him down.

"No, Magnus!" she yelled "Can't you see that this will only destroy you!" Frodo had begun to run up the stair in an effort to escape. Merry, Sam, Jubilee, and accompanied him.

"Rogue you never understood me very well did you." Magneto said as one of the metal sheets protecting the window flew at her wrapping around her so she couldn't move. 

"Chere!" Gambit cried jumping forward trying to help her free. 

"If this Ring is as powerful as I hea.." Magneto was cut short as Gimli hollered throwing an axe at him. The weapon stopped just short and remained floating in the air, the mutant raised a hand and Frodo was suddenly pulled by the chain on his neck just before he could enter a doorway, Frodo quickly grabbed the Ring before it could break from the chain. Before he could be attacked again. Magneto raised his other hand, suddenly swords, weapons and even metal armor seemed to come alive and flew up from dead orcs. 

"I will have the Ring!" Magneto declared as he sent the metal flying every direction. The defenders had to block frantically to keep from being impaled or stabbed by the projectiles. Magneto flew toward Frodo but was stopped just short of him as Beast flew at him from above and smashed right into him. The Mutant quickly latched his large feet around Magneto's head and flung him backward with the momentum of his attack. Magneto landed on his back in the middle of the stairway.

The door in front of Frodo suddenly opened and Pippin put his head out. 

"Hey Frodo come on!" he said with a large smile.

"PIPPIN!" Merry exclaimed excitedly as they ran into the room. "Where have you been!"

"There's no time. We have to get out of here." the other hobbit responded running toward another door. "Magneto's after the Ring."

"Thank you Captain obvious" Jubilee said sarcastically

Pippin made toward the door then stopped. "I just realized." he said. "I don't know how to get out of here!" Jubilee stepped forward grabbing the door, leading the hobbits out.

"Follow me," she said "Professor X has a secret elevator in his office, we can use it to get to the hanger."

"and then?" Sam asked 

"And then," Jubilee said "I guess I'm going to try to fly us out of here."

"You mean you can't fly!?" Merry said

"Hey! Give me a break!" she said "I'm only a teenager!"

"Well she's nice," Pippin said looking to Merry "A regular easterling if I do say so myself."

"Shut up Pippin!" Merry said.

An all out battle had begun as Magneto tried to follow the hobbits. Rogue had managed to free herself and Cyclops had woken up. He now found himself being attacked on all sides. His magnetic force field kept them at bay but he was not making progress either. Cyclops was blasting at the shield trying to wear him down.

"I was watching your battle with that army, Cyclops" Magneto said "Most impressive but I also know that you cannot keep your attack up for much longer as worn out as you must be from the fight."

"YOUR GOING TO BE STOPPED MAGNETO!" Cyclops yelled. His head was swimming he knew the other mutant was right he couldn't keep going much longer.

"No," Magneto retorted. "You will help me stop the others." a mirror suddenly detached itself from the wall flew in between him and Cyclops' beam redirecting the blast right into Gimli who was fending off metal projectiles. The dwarf collided with the wall. Psylocke ran to defend him from the hail of weapons that was about him.

"STOP!" Cyclops cried clenching his eyes shut, cutting off the beam. Turing his head he tried to open his eyes to attack from another direction. Only to briefly see the mirror right in front of him. Before he could react, Magneto opened his visor and Cyclops was blasted by his own beam. 

"Elendil!" he heard from behind and recoiled just as Aragorn slashed him with his sword. Magneto had let his force field down so he could concentrate on taking out Cyclops, before the ranger strike again, he found himself being raised of the ground by his chain mail, "Pathetic." the mutant hissed as a sword broke away from the maelstrom below them and flew straight at him. "Your kind has no place on this earth." Magneto suddenly fell back as arrow flew into his shoulder. Legolas ran up the stairs with another arrow drawn. Stepping up to Aragorn who had been dropped when the villian fell. The metal projectiles fell to the ground as Magneto could not concentrate enough to control them.

The mutant terrorist winced in pain as he removed the arrow. Looking up he was met with a view of several X-men and Fellowship members. Wolverine grabbed him an threw him against the wall. Before he could react he found claws on either side of his head. 

"Since this Ring got here I've been beat, stabbed, poisoned, and almost diced to pieces by an army of monsters." Wolverine said. "Don't give me an excuse to go for claw number 3."

"You wouldn't," Magneto said almost as if he was mocking the other mutant "Charles wouldn't let you!"

"Too bad Chuck ain't here right now, huh bub?" the other mutant smirked. Aragorn put his hand on Wolverine's shoulder.

"but, I will not allow you to." he said, his gaze met Magneto's "Leave now. You are outnumbered there is no way that you can defeat us." 

"I disagree." Magneto said magnetically pushing Wolverine away. The Master of Magnetism launched himself into the air. The mansion fire sprinkler system was suddenly activated. The defenders stood drenched and confused as to what was going on. Parts of the wall and ceiling suddenly gave way as electrical cords began to pull themselves from their set places. Sparks flew as they hit the floor and shocked everyone in the room, Everyone save for Magneto standing triumphantly in the air. 

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"We're almost there." Jubilee said as she ran through the corridor with the hobbit's in tow. They had been extra careful to avoid the main hallways so they could keep hidden from Magneto.

"How do you think that the others are doing?" Frodo said. "How strong is this person?"

"Very strong," Pippin said "He almost defeated Gandalf!"

"You've seen Gandalf!" Frodo said excitedly "Where is he!?" the hobbit looked around almost expecting the wizard to appear at any moment to help them.

"Magneto captured him." Pippin said "He's a prisoner at his base"

Frodo seemed to shrink in dismay. The lights above them suddenly began to dim and then flashed out.

"That can't be good," Merry said

"We're here!" Jubilee said opening the door. They entered Professor Xavier's office, things had been overturned when Wolverine had begun to search for the mutant leader. Jubilee ran to the elevator and began to press the down button, nothing happened there was no power. 

"This is really bad!" Jubilee exclaimed. "We gotta get out of here."

"How?" Sam exclaimed "That madman is out there somewhere looking for us!"

"We'll go to the garage." Jubilee suddenly said "I'll grab one of the cars." She quickly turned for the door but stopped suddenly as a voice came from behind.

"I'm afraid that won't work Jubilee." Professor X said. They whirled around to see the bald mutant sitting in his wheelchair in a corner.

"Professor!" Jubilee gasped "but they said you left!"

"No Jubilee," he responded "They said that they couldn't find me. It is quite easy to hide when one can alter another's perceptions" he looked at the hobbits. "Frodo,"

Sam stepped in front of his master "You stay away from him you weasel!" he hissed drawing his sword.

"Relax, Gardner," Xavier said. "I mean you and Frodo no harm, but it is urgent that you listen to me now"

"Why?" Sam replied "So you can have that Gollum creature attack us again!"

"Please listen to me." Xavier sighed looking to Frodo "Magneto is coming I can sense that everyone else in the mansion is unconscious. It is only a matter of time before he reaches this place. You will not be able to escape him."

"But we cannot fight him." Frodo said 

"No," Xavier responded " you can't"

"What do you want then?" Frodo said 

"Lend me the Ring," Xavier said holding out his hand "With it's power I can defeat Magneto with or without his thought proof helmet."

"No!" Frodo said suddenly his hand automatically flying up to the Ring. "Everything that has happened here tonight is your doing! None of this would have happened if you had not tried to take it from me!"

"I see your thoughts, young Baggins" Xavier said suddenly very sternly "The Ring is already beginning to corrupt you otherwise you _would _give it to me."

"YOUR LYING!" Sam yelled stepping toward the mutant. The debate came to a crashing halt as the door was suddenly ripped from it's hinges, and Magneto entered the room. Jubilee and the hobbits backed into a corner."

"Charles!" he said with a smile on his face "I was wondering where you were. Your X-men were quite dead set that I not have a opportunity to obtain this Ring and now they are simply dead!

"You know you can't lie to me Eric. They're merely unconscious. Leave here now. None of what is happening here is of your concern!"

"Ah! so the shoe falls!" Magneto smirked "You want the Ring for yourself! I'll die before I let you have it!"

Xavier wheeled up to face his one time friend, "Eric," he challenged "You don't know what that Ring can do. You can't handle it."

"and who are you to make such a claim." Magneto countered "from the looks of it I would say that you cannot handle it either or you would already have it!"

"Eric I warn you!" Xavier began but didn't finish as he was suddenly lifted into the air by his wheelchair.

"No Charles!" Magneto hollered "I warn you to stay out of my way I will have that Ring and I will achieve my goals! Mutantkind will rule the earth and no one not even you will stop it!" Xavier was hurled against the wall and fell limply to the ground.

"Professor!" Jubilee screamed beginning to run to her mentor but stopped as Magneto cried out,

"Stop!" Magneto hissed looking to Frodo "Give me the Ring!" but before anyone could react Jubilee turned slowly approaching him. 

"What are you doing?" Merry cried but to no avail as she walked until she stood directly before the mutant terrorist, who was flabbergasted at her behavior.

"What do you want girl!" Magneto hissed looking down at the teenager. Who was now wearing a strange smile.

"The Ring is mine…" She said looking straight into his eyes "Eric!"

"CHARLES!" he managed to say before he was blasted in the face by Jubilee's fireworks, knocking him back. Jubilee suddenly collapsed. Merry ran to her, Xavier suddenly got up and held out his hand.

"Frodo give me the Ring." he commanded using his telepathy. The hobbit began to lurch forward.

"Frodo no!" Sam cried but he continued forward with his hand outstretched the Ring in the center as if he were offering it freely. Sam ran in front of him. 

"Mr. Frodo!" he said "I know that you can hear me! Don't let him have it. We're counting on you!" 

Sam was suddenly thrown aside as Magneto got up furiously waving his hands around wildly throwing metal objects in every direction.

"Curse you Charles!" He hissed "That girl's powers have nearly blinded me!"

Frodo was now only inches from Xavier's outstretched hand. "Yes," he smiled "Give it to me!"

The hobbit's face suddenly contorted as if he was in pain. Sam's words had penetrated Xavier's control. He was suddenly aware of what was going on.

"Give it to us!" Xavier demanded the hobbit suddenly focused on the mutant leader, Frodo's face grew angry with a strange energy. His hand closed tightly around the Ring  
"No!" Frodo cried backing away "NO MORE! ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I WILL NOT GIVE IT TO YOU!" the hobbit turned around and began to run even as Magneto who's eyesight was recovering suddenly tackled him. Terrified and enraged at the same time. Frodo kicked him in the face and suddenly vanished.

"What's going on?" Jubilee said as she awaking.

"Frodo's put the Ring on." Merry replied.

"No matter," Magneto hissed the door he had torn off suddenly flew back into place. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" Magneto yelled "I can feel all the metal in this room!"

"Eric no!" Xavier said Jubilee and Merry crawled back to the corner where Pippin still stood terrified.

Magneto stood his eyes darting from one end of the room to the next. 

"_Jubilee,_" Xavier said contacting her telepathically "_You have to get his helmet off!"_

"There you are!" Magneto suddenly exclaimed throwing his hand out. Frodo suddenly screamed still invisible "I think that you have had that Ring long enough!" Magneto clenched his fist, Frodo suddenly appeared hovering in the air a few feet away from the mutant. The Ring no longer on his finger floated just in front of his face "Finally!" he smiled

"NO!" Frodo screamed still hovering in the air but his cries were in vain as Magneto took hold of his prize.

"So this it…" he mused "This is the great all powerful Ring! This is what they didn't want me to possess" he could begin to feel something as he held it. The Ring's shape suddenly changed to the size of his hand "Yes…I think that maybe there is something to what they have said about it after all." his eyes beginning to gleam. Frodo was suddenly dropped as Magneto began to float upward. Now oblivious to all around him. Before the hobbit could react Sam grabbed him and pulled him behind Xavier's overturned desk.

"Sam! Let go!" he screamed "I have to get it back!"

"I know Mr. Frodo," Sam said "and we aim to help you." Motioning to Merry, Pippin and Jubilee. Who suddenly hurled Pippin's backpack at Magneto who was about to put the Ring on. The mutant caught it. While holding the Ring tightly in his other hand

"What is this!" he said curiously annoyed.

"Fireworks!" Merry and Pippin popping up from behind the desk, grinning ear to ear.

"What…!" Magneto began but was cut short as Jubilee fired her paffs straight at the bag, The she and the hobbits hit the floor as it exploded sending the fireworks in every direction. Magneto flew backward causing him to lose the Ring as well as his helmet.

"No! My…" was all he managed to get out when suddenly he began to float in the air "CHARLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Using your powers against you." Xavier said grimly 

"Please Charles I…" he began but suddenly went flying out the window into the sky until he passed out of view.

"WE DID IT!" Jubilee cried jumping up hugging Merry "THAT'S RIGHT! WHO'S THE HOBBIT? YOU'RE THE HOBBIT!" 

"NO! PIPPIN'S THE HOBBIT!" Merry cheered "LET'S HEAR IT FOR PIPPIN'S FIREWORKS!" 

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR FRODO AND SAM!" Pippin laughed, they looked to the other hobbits expecting to get a return cheer but there eyes met the worried faces of Frodo and Sam staring at the Professor.

"Oh no." Pippin said

Xavier's hand clutched the Ring with a triumphant smile he pushed himself up. "It's mine again!"

"Professor please." Jubilee said 

Frodo suddenly drew Sting "give it to back to me!"

"Do you honestly think you'll even make it within a foot of me." Xavier smirked 

Frodo screamed and was about to rush the mutant when the air was split by another shout. This one came from the window.

"SNEAKY XAVIER TRIXED US!" Gollum howled leaping from the window onto Xavier and began to try to take the Ring. Grabbing the crippled mutant's throat. "YOU'RE A LIAR, AND A THEIF! GIVE US THE PRECIOUS!"

"NO MORE!" a cry suddenly came as Sam grabbed hold of the creature and threw him down putting his sword against it's chest. "I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE TRYING TO TAKE THAT STINKING RING!"

Xavier sat panting, holding his neck his eyes transfixed on the creature that was lying on ground now wailing

"No please don't kill us! Don't kill poor Smeagol!" Gollum cried "We needs the Precious please give it to us."

Xavier's eyes shot down to his hand where the Ring now sat then back up to Gollum. The pitiful creature that he had talked with telepathically but had never seen. He looked withered and terrible. Xavier looked to the Ring again.

"Is this what you do to people?" he thought aloud

"_What are you doing?_" his thoughts attacked "_You have the Ring! Put it on and leave! No one can stop you!"_

"At what cost?" Xavier countered "The lives of everyone I trust and love? At the risk of becoming like him." looking to Gollum.

"_That won't happen to you! Listen to me!" _the voice came desperately

"No I think that I have listened to you long enough." Xavier replied banishing the voice from his mind. He was suddenly aware of Frodo standing next to him, with his hand held out. Xavier's eyes shot once more at the Ring, momentarily enticing him. He looked again to Gollum. His eyes grew determined. Slowly his hand met Frodo's and the hobbit took the Ring back. 

"I'm sorry…" Xavier chocked out as he began to look around and again realize his mistakes. His mansion was in ruins and many of his students had been injured. Beginning to despair the mutant began hunched over in shame. Jubilee approached him and took him in her arms. She just sat and held him. After a while Pippin approached them. 

"Excuse me sir but what did you do to Magneto?" he asked

Xavier's eyes met the hobbits. "I sent him home." he finally replied

"Home?" Pippin said "Back to his base? What good will that do?"

"I have a feeling that he won't receive a very warm welcome." Xavier commented.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"CHARLES YOU FOOL!" Magneto yelled waking up suddenly. His whole body ached from his battle wounds. His shoulder bleeding, much of his face and chest were scorched. His head pounded. Still the Master of Magnetism stood. 

"I will not be defeated like this!" he hollered "I will return and take what should be mine!" Magneto began to make his way to retrieve another helmet when he passed Gandalf's cell. The door was open. 

"What!?" he cried running into the room. The wall he had enclosed the wizard in had a gaping charred hole in it. "What happened here!?" he exclaimed looking around suddenly for the wizard.

"WHERE ARE YOU OLD MAN!" he shouted "I'LL BEST YOU AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!"

"There's no need to shout." Gandalf's gruff voice came as the wizard entered the room from the door Magneto had just walked through, holding his staff and blade, the wizard stood tall in front of the terrorist.

"How did you get out?" Magneto demanded

"It was very foolish of you to send Pippin to retrieve the Ring." Gandalf said "he knew where your mansion was."

"So!" Magneto countered 

"Apparently a man was able to read Pippin's thoughts and send help." Gandalf replied calmly

"Charles!" Magneto gasped. "But who could have gotten past my security?"

"Someone who can shut it all down with his mind." another voice came as a man stepped in, one of his eyes aglow.

"Cable!" Magneto said.

"Bingo." the other mutant replied leveling his gun at the terrorist. 

"I told you that going after the Ring would only lead to grief." Gandalf said lowering his staff.

The Master of Magnetism began to back up in dread." 


	13. This is the end

****

A/N: Okay everybody this is it. The conclusion of Lord of the Mutants thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read it and send me your comments. I hope that you like how it concludes. Now I've had a couple requests for a sequel. I am considering it but I want to be sure that there's a demand. If you want me to write another Lord of the Mutants be sure to tell me and also give me suggestions I'm always open to hearing different ideas. Thanks again for your support and be sure to tell me what you think of this story and chapter. Namaarie.

****

Mia: Okay I want to know how you did it? I've been planning from almost the start of this story to have Gimli and Betsy hook up and here I was thinking that it would be a surprise. Thanks for reviewing. As far as Jubilee's age is concerned, I have no clue how old she is right now, but I don't think that it would fit very well in this story especially this late but thanks for the idea. I don't know if I'll continue the story or not it all depends on how many people want me to. Thanks for all your support

****

Lilly Blackstar: Hey thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the story.

****

LDS_sunshine girl: Thanks for all the reviews it really helped me finish it. I wish I coulda put in the fight between Cable, Gandalf, and Magneto but I felt that I had enough fighting and needed to move on, but rest assured that Gandalf did hit Magneto with his staff. As far as telling where the Fellowship goes…you're just going to have to read and find out.

****

Blah: Thanks for the review.

****

Lucky: I take that as a major complement that you want to see Trek Z part 2 but shouldn't this review been in the Trek Z section? J/K Well I am currently working on different story ideas for Trek Z 2 but it will probably be at least a month before I get it out. I have finals coming up in and it's going to be kind of hard to balance them out, but be sure to send me your suggestions. My current story line involves the Borg trying to assimilate the z-fighters. Tell me what you think.

****

Lulu Belle: Thanks for the review. I'm really glad that you liked the story. I hope that my including other characters in the story didn't confuse you too much. Namaarie

****

Nienna of Sorrow: Wow it's finally finished. Thanks for all your support clear from the beginning. Wow I'm glad you hung in there. I'm glad you appreciated how Xavier overcame the lure of the Ring. You've been great and trust me if you ever write a fic I will be one of the first to review your story. Thanks for the support.

****

Chapter 13

This is the End

"They should be here any minute." Cyclops said turning to the young hobbits behind him waiting excitedly for news about a certain rescued wizard. 

"How is he?" Pippin asked worrying about the confrontation he knew must have taken place with Magneto.

"Cable isn't one for vivid details," Cyclops replied "All he said is that it will be a very long time before Magneto tries to even get out of bed."

Standing on the front steps they overlooked the battered grounds. Less than half a day had passed since the chaotic battle at X-mansion and its occupants were just barely coming to terms with it all. The lawn was trampled and littered with bodies, swords, and shields. Much of the mansion had been practically obliterated and would take many weeks to repair. Many of the X-men were in the infirmary including Beast their primary doctor. Moria MacTargget had come from Muir Island to help aid them. Jean had awoken a few hours after the battle with only a head ache to show, Storm's arrow wound had been tended to, as had Wolverines substantial battle wounds. Most of them had to be treated for minor electrical shock. None of the had escaped the battle without some sort of wound. Professor X, Cyclops feared, was the most damaged of all of them. Even though he had been instrumental in defeating Magneto the mutant leader still carried a heavy burden knowing that he had been the source of most of their difficulties over the past while.

Cyclops turned to see Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas open the door and come behind the hobbits. Gimli followed only a little slower being hampered by a hysterically angry doctor.

"For the love of all that's holy man!" She yelled at the stubborn dwarf "Ye've just been through hell an' back the least ye can do is rest!" 

"I'm rested enough!" Gimli countered furiously "I'll not miss Gandalf's return for some minor scratches and burns!"

"Fine!" she said throwing her hands in the air exasperated storming off. "But if ye get hurt don't come back ta'me fer help!"

"Women!" Gimli sighed receiving a chuckle from his comrades. They sat for a few minutes waiting naturally Gimli was the first to grow tired. "Well" he growled "When will he get here?"

"You would do well to learn patience, master dwarf" Legolas chided

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut when a dwarf is involved" Gimli responded. Frodo chuckled and looked back to his companions. Great appreciation swelled inside him as he remembered everything they had done for him. There suddenly was a bright light and a loud noise, Frodo spun around to see two figures appear as the light faded.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cheered running straight to the wizard followed closely by the other hobbits. The wizard laughed heartily as he embraced the halflings. Legolas and Gimli joined in their laughter while Boromir and Aragorn gazed smiling at the reunion. Cyclops put his hand on the Rangers shoulder smiling approvingly, then turned and left the fellowship to their reunion. Gandalf then approached the man that had appeared with him.

"I am in your debt," the wizard said shaking his hand

"Don't mention it" Cable responded smiling "To tell ya the truth I've been looking for an excuse to go after Magneto for a while. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I terribly hope not" Gandalf replied "I do not enjoy watching grown men cry. Not even men like Magneto."

Cable laughed and took his leave Gandalf looked around the grounds of the mansion and then to Aragorn "My, you _have_ been busy" he jested. "Tell me everything."

Aragorn was about to suggest that they go inside but he was interrupted by Pippin "Gandalf," the Hobbit said "I'm sorry for breaking the circle, and for getting you captured by Magneto."

"You are a fool." Gandalf said gruffly as Pippin lowered his head accepting his chastisement "But nonetheless you're a brave fool and from what Cable told me you've already paid your dues and I thank you for that"

Pippin's head came up in sudden happiness. Gandalf looked around to his companions "I'm willing to wager that we will be telling each other of our adventures here for quite sometime."

"Let us go in and begin as quickly as possible then," Aragorn smiled turning toward the mansion with the now complete and renewed Fellowship of the Ring.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"This is the greatest thing that I have ever tasted in my life!" Pippin beamed as he took another enormous bite out of his pizza.

"I thought you'd like it!" Jubilee smiled widely. They sat in the kitchen of the Mansion surrounded by ten boxes of Pizza which had been delivered which had almost been completely devoured by the four hobbits.

"Pippin likes any food that doesn't move" Merry jested looking to his cousin who merely nodded his head knowing that arguing would be pointless. Frodo laughed and looked to Sam who was nibbling on a pepperoni. Frodo wanted to burn this time in his memory he had not felt this happy since he had seen Bilbo. Upon thinking of his Uncle, Frodo's thoughts turned to the Ring and his task which still remained before him. Yet another memory came to him as he remembered the last time he had gazed on the Shire. The hobbit felt a sudden pang of homesickness and wondered if he would ever see his beloved home again.  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked bringing the other hobbit out of his thoughts "When do you think that we'll go back to Middle-earth? Don't you think that we've been here long enough It's already been a week since Gandalf came back" Both Merry and Pippin began to cough and choke on their food upon hearing this.

"I don't know Sam," Frodo said quietly "Gandalf said that he would need sometime to rest before he would do the spell again, also he wants to be sure we are well supplied before we return and I don't think that we'll leave until he can figure out away to bring Gollum back with us. He can't stay locked up here forever" there was a deep silence as they all considered what they would be going back to.

"Well I hope it's not for a long time" Jubilee finally said trying to lighten the mood. "After all I'm getting used to not being the shortest one in the house."

"Hey!" Merry said "So what if we're short! At least we don't have strange faces or hair like you guys do." 

"Okay," Jubilee said "I guess that you're not that bad" the young mutant reached her hand out to grab the last slice of pizza but it was met by the hands of both Merry and Pippin also going for it. All three pulled their hands away. "We've been through this before" Jubilee said looking to Merry "You take it."

"No, I couldn't" Merry responded "Pippin can have it."

"No, I've had too much already," Pippin said "Let Jubilee have it."

Jubilee rolled her eyes "Seriously Merry _you_ have it!"

"I don't want it!" Merry hissed "Someone else can have it

"Okay," Pippin said suddenly grabbing the slice taking a huge bit of it. Merry and Jubilee looked at each other not believing that Pippin had just taken advantage of the situation and eaten the slice that they both wanted.

"Way a go Pippin" Merry growled folding his arms angrily.

"Yeah," Jubilee grumbled "Way ta take a hint"

"What?" Pippin asked innocently confused. The mood instantly changed as both Frodo and Sam erupted in laughter at the trio, who in turn gradually began to laugh. Their merry making was cut short however by Nightcrawler, who ran frantically into the room.

"Jubilee!" he said "You've got to come up to the infirmary! It's Logan! His wounds have reopened we think he's been poisoned again!"

Jubilee was up instantly and followed by the hobbits who ran heatedly trying to keep up pace with the worried teenaged mutant.

"Wolvie!" she said as she barreled into the room Beast was working feverously over Wolverine's body as Jean and Legolas stood by him ready to help with telepathy or elvish magic when needed. 

"I'm loosing him!" Beast yelled Jean launched herself into a telepathic probe, trying to keep the other mutant from slipping away. Jubilee and the hobbits tried to close in around him but Beast shooed them away.

"Jubilation," he said "I know you care for Logan but if I am going to save him I need you to stay back!"

"How did this happen!" Jubilee bawled Legolas approached her calmly

"We have two ideas" He said "One is that during the battle when the Witch King stabbed him the blade must have been poisoned as well."

"And what's the other idea?!" Merry said before Legolas could answer Jean shrieked and came out of the mind probe.

"He's gone!" she cried. The machines all suddenly flat lined Jubilee screamed and to her mentor.

"NO!" she sobbed "he can't be!" She buried her face into his chest "Why did this happen?"

"What was the other idea?" Merry asked to dumbfounded to know what else to say.

"That this is all just one big joke!" Wolverines voice suddenly came Jubilee fell back on her rear as the other mutant suddenly got up and started laughing. Merry's face went white as he realized what had happened. Everyone in the room was laughing except for him and Jubilee. A door opened and Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, and many of the X-men stepped out and laughing even harder having watched the whole ordeal through a security camera. Pippin, Frodo, and Sam surrounded Merry and began to pat him on the back good-naturedly.

"But I thought…" Jubilee began still in shock.

"This is payback for the fireworks." Boromir laughed

"And for the Danger room!" Gimli added as he began to laugh again wiping away tears. Merry and Jubilee looked at each other in unbelief. Jubilee's face had gone bright red, Finally Merry laughed to in spite of himself.

………………………………..................................................................................................................... 

Gandalf chuckled as Xavier turned the screen off having viewed the well planned payback joke. "I must say" Gandalf said "They do deserve it."

Xavier smiled. The more he got to know the wizard the more he liked him. Gandalf had been there nearly a week and had proved to be such a unifying force to the two groups in the Mansion. Much like Xavier had been before he had found the Ring. Xavier turned his gaze to the mansion grounds which had been cleared. The bodies of the orcs had been teleported into space, and there was a steady tapping of hammers as workers labored to repair the damaged mansion. Xavier had mentally made them believe that it was just any school as to preserve the identity of his X-men. The mutant leader reflected on the events that looked to finally be over. Still he felt incredibly guilty for it all and couldn't excuse his actions. Xavier turned to Gandalf who now sat quietly observing him.

"A long time friend once told me that men are weak" the wizard finally said surmising what Xavier was thinking.

"Whoever said that was right." Xavier responded sadly "My actions only prove that idea"

"Yes," Gandalf agreed "he was right. Men are weak, they desire power and quite often hurt many people in the process of gaining it, but my friend was also wrong. Though men are weak they are also strong, they have a strength that even the elves do not possess."

"What do you mean?" Xavier said his eyes narrowing "Look at this mansion. It was once a beautiful place and now has been almost destroyed thanks to my actions! How is it that we have strength!"

"Your mansion is a perfect example," Gandalf said "the strength of men lies in it's ability to change the world around them in such a short amount of time most men do not live to be even a hundred yet in short time they have, many make such a difference for good and ill. It took only a very short time for this mansion to be damaged and though it will take a bit longer to repair in the whole scheme of things it will only be a relatively short time before it is made whole. The strength of men is that they can change even when they have acted wrongly they can recognize their actions and speedily correct them."

"But the things that I did" Xavier tried to say but was cut short.

"It doesn't matter what you have done my friend." Gandalf counseled "All that matters is that you do not repeat the same mistakes, then you will prove that men are weak. Just roll up your sleeves and go to work on repairing the damage you will see that it will only take a short time before things are as they were and you may concentrate on changing the world around you, continuing to help those who as I have heard your students say 'hate and fear you'. Truly Xavier you are a remarkable man and you have the ability to accomplish anything you set your mind to, even change yourself."

Xavier looked to the old wizard astonished at his wisdom. His ears again filled with the ringing of hammers. A smile crept on his face thinking of the change they represented.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Another week had passed and finally Gandalf informed them that it was time for them to leave. With their packs filled they met in front of the doors of the Mansion. Legolas looked to Rogue and then to Gambit who had come with the rest of the X-men to see them off. The elf quietly approached the cajun. 

"It appears I did not use wise judgment when first began to be involved in your affairs" he said "I did not realize that you two were so close." the elf stuck out his hand "I apologize,"

Gambit slowly took the hand "Dat be al'right" he said smiling "I know how tempting da chere can be."

"Rogue," Legolas said as he descended the steps to rejoin the Fellowship looking to the southern mutant "It would have never worked between us."

"That's okay," she said winking "Be sure to call me the next time your in town Sugah!"

"Where's is Gimli?" Boromir asked looking around for the dwarf who had not yet arrived. Gandalf, was to busy going over the spell to respond, the hobbits stood around uncomfortably knowing they would soon be leaving there new found friends. Jubilee was fighting a losing battle to not cry as she was the one who had grown the closest to them during the whole ordeal. Aragorn approached Cyclops and Jean who stood together smiling.

"I thank you for all that you have done." the Ranger said bowing slightly "Were it not for you I do not believe that any of us would be alive to see this day."

"The same to you," Cyclops responded offering a firm handshake to him. "You are truly an inspiration to those around you."

"Almost kingly" Jean added Aragorn was taken a back at her statement, but then nodded acceptingly

"I do not know what will happen to me or our Fellowship." he said "But I will not forget you. May the light of Illuvatar ever shine upon you." Aragorn bowed again then approached Xavier who was seated in his wheelchair next to Cyclops. "I may have judged you to harshly" he admitted "You have proven yourself much stronger than I had thought, I apologize."

"Don't," Xavier responded "Your instincts were right and I am glad you were there to protect Frodo."

With that Aragorn stood with the Fellowship also. Merry looked to Pippin whose face was alight with a smug smile. "What are you smiling about?" Merry said.

"Oh nothing," Pippin responded "Just look in my backpack." Merry opened Pippins pack to see if filled to brimming with fireworks. "That's not all," Pippin laughed "Underneath those are something's called chemicals that Beast showed me. They'll put Gandalf's fireworks to shame!" Pippin looked up to Beast who was smiling widely, then to the wizard who was talking to Cable.

"Don't let Gandalf know," Merry said quietly.

"Oh no." Pippin smiled slyly 

"Are you sure that you won't reconsider my offer?" Cable said to the wizard. "I can come with you from what you told me it sounds like you need as much help as you can get."  
"No," Gandalf responded "This is a fight that we must win. I dare not drag you into our affairs. The consequences could be very costly."

"Whatever you say," Cable responded "Just remember my offer stands"

"I will remember that," Gandalf replied then suddenly looked to the rest of the Fellowship "It is time to leave," he said.

"We can't" Boromir said "Gimli is not here."

"Well where is that…" Gandalf began but was interrupted by Gimli himself as the dwarf through the mansion door open and came running down the stairs putting his helmet on. Boromir looked the dwarf over. His beard was a complete mess and he had lipstick on his face.

"Wha…Wher…" Boromir tried, Gimli suddenly laughed deeply and motioned to the door. Boromir looked to see Psylocke standing at the door, hair disheveled face flushed red.

"No….!" Boromir turned to Gimli as the dwarf began to laugh again.

"Never underestimate the charms of a dwarf." Gimli said pulling out his pipe and began to puff.

"Fine," Gandalf sighed impatiently "we are ready to go." Xavier approached the wizard.

"Do you know where you will appear?" The mutant asked

"I only know that we will appear somewhere near where we left. In the Mines of Moria. I do not wish to reappear there but that is how the spell works. But we will be safe enough"

"I wish you the best then my friend," Xavier said "Thank you. I'll take care of Gollum" with that Xavier looked toward the mansion and the creature immerged.

"Such nice peoples" Gollum said happily looking to the x-men. "Such nice hobbitses" he said as he approached Frodo and Sam. "Hi we are good Smeagol, we likes to play with nice dollses." Frodo looked worriedly to Professor Xavier.

"Don't worry I am making him believe that he is a five year old girl." Xavier said.

"Then lets start. Gandalf said "Everybody join hands." the Fellowship did as he commanded except for Merry and Pippin who were still looking to Jubilee.

"You better go," she said tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Jubilee…I…you…" Merry tried his eyes beginning to water up as well, finally he just grabbed Jubilee and hugged her long and hard, she ended the hug by giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then she turned and buried herself in Wolverines arms

"It's okay to cry girl," he said "It's always hard to see loved ones go. No matter how many times you do it."

"The bonds of friendship that we're formed here will not be broken by either time or space." Gandalf said "Now let us go." Merry and Pippin joined the circle. Gandalf began to speak the spell. Frodo looked back to the X-men who now stood together in one group surrounding Professor Xavier. White light surrounded them and surpassed the sun. When it cleared there was merely darkness. Gandalf's staff began to glow. They saw orcs scattering in every direction. There was a sudden thud as they looked back and saw an reddish glow come from behind them. 

"There's no time to get our bearings" Gandalf yelled "Run! To the Bridge of Khazad Dum!" the Fellowship began to run furiously, Gollum who had snapped out of Xavier's mind control the instant they reappeared in Middle-Earth ran another direction terrified. Frodo's heart raced as he feared what was behind them, but his thoughts instantly went back to where he had just left. His mutant friends had helped him through so much, he realized that he would overcome any odds just as the X-men would. 


	14. preview

****

A/N: I just finished most of my finals so I thought to celebrate this glorious event I would give you guys a glimpse of what I have planned for the sequel, tell me what you think and any ideas or suggestions you might have. Thanks! 

Lord of the Mutants 2 Preview:

"Where are we!?" Nightcrawler's voice came from the dense darkness covered everything before them.

"Who knows" Cyclops yelled from nearby his visor glowing in the dark "Kurt is anyone else here? Jean!? Ororo?" his words echoed in the darkness.

"Scott!?" Jean's voice pierced the darkness she let out a little of her telekinetic power immediately around herself, revealing Storm, by her side.

"Put out that light!" another voice came from the veil of darkness. Jean immediately ceased using her power. Cyclops focused on the source of the command. A sudden small light came as Wolverine ignited one of his cigars with his lighter, revealing his position and Jubilee beside him, Almost as quickly he doused the flame.

"We're all here Scotty-boy," he said grimly "You, me, the elf, 'Ro, Jeanie, Jubilee, I can smell you all. But there are other scents in this hole we're in, something fouler and we don't want them to know that we're here."

"What is it Logan?" Jean said "Do you know what happened? Do you know where we are?" 

"Not a clue," Wolverine responded "But I suspect that it has to do with last weeks houseguests."

"The Fellowship!" Nightcrawler gasped "How do you know?"

"Because I can smell orcs." Wolverine growled. "A whole lot of orcs." 

"Vas?" Nightcrawler jumped "You mean those creatures that we fought in the Mansion!"

"Yup," Wolverine's voice came from the dark "Jeanie can you sense them." they suddenly heard Jean gasp as she began to do a psychic scan of the area.

"Jean!?" Cyclops said concerned "Are you alright?"

"L…Logan's right" she managed "there are so many."

"What do we do?" Jubilee said 

"The only thing that we can child," Storm replied "we must face the dark of this dreadful place."

"We have to find Cable." Cyclops said "It's his fault that we're here…where ever that is."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo," Sam said putting up what little meat the rabbits had on them into the stew. "I won't cause any smoke no one will find out where we are on account of Samwise Gamgee and soon you'll be eat'n the best food you've had since we left Rivendell. Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo stared tiredly away off. So much had happened since he had left, everyday the weight seemed to crush him. He now regretted how eager he had been to take the Ring back when he had been in the other world with the X-men, surely one of them could have handled the load better than he had. His eyes fell to the Ring, it looked so shiny to him, so precious. Sam's questions suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?" he said

"I…" Frodo began but was cut off by Gollum's scream. 

"What's it doing!?" he screeched looking to Sam's pot "Stupid fat hobbit!" 

"Never you mind…" Sam began crossly but suddenly stopped "Oh no." he said "everything's gone quiet again!" Frodo flew up looking around frantically into the bushes and small trees of Ithilien, Gollum shrieked and bolted into the woods.

"Smeagol!" Frodo cried but then realized that the creature had the right idea, "Run Sam." he said

"But my pot…" Sam tried upon looking to his friend in the eyes quickly stopped without a word both of them sprang toward the woods…but it was too late.

A roar issued from the trees behind them and the roar took shape as the creature burst out.

"It's him again!" Sam cried.

"Run all ya can runts!" the creature yelled with his yellow mane of hair flowing, claws bared "You'll never escape me! Not till I get that pretty Ring o' yours"

Frodo pushed Sam to the ground and threw his cloak over them in an effort to hide them. The pair watched terrified as the feet that looked more animal than man approached them. Both of them could scarcely breath as the feet stopped right in front of them. The could suddenly hear the creature sniffing the air. Without warning massive hands knocked them over. Frodo screamed as the clawed hands grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air until he was eye level with the monster."

"What did I tell you runt!" the monster said "You can't hide from Sabertooth!"


End file.
